To Hell & Back
by tymbur
Summary: Angel didn't go to Hell alone.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**To Hell and Back**

_By Tym_

_Setting: Season One_

_Pairing: Angel-Xander_

_Rated: Adult for language, Adult Situations_

_Summary: Angel didn't go to Hell alone_

_Spoilers: Becoming, Dead Man's Party, Faith, Hope & Trick_

_(some dialogue used from the actual transcripts from Becoming, Dead Man's Party, Faith, Hope & Trick )_

_All characters owed by Joss & Co._

Prologue:

Buffy paced the library as Giles read the printout she and Willow had discovered on the disk Jenny Calendar had left before she died. This was exactly what she needed. A way to get Angel's soul back and end this nightmare at last.

"She said it couldn't be done." Giles said as if talking to himself.

"Well, she tried anyway. And it looks like it could work." Buffy told him, hope shining in her eyes.

Xander looked angry. "So he killed her... before she could tell anyone about it. What a prince, huh?"

"This is good, right? I mean, we can curse him again." Cordelia asked.

Giles was still staring at the paper. "Um, well, this, um... certainly points the way, but... the ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the black arts than I, I, I can claim."

Willow spoke up for the first time since they came to Giles with the printout. "Well, I've been going through her files and, and researching the black arts, for fun, or educational fun, and I may be able to work this."

Giles began shaking his head. "Willow... channeling... such potent magicks through yourself, it could open a door that you may not be able to close."

"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Will." Buffy looked at her friend with concern.

"And I don't want danger. Big 'no' to danger, but I may be the best person to do this."

Xander stood up. "Hi! For those of you who have just tuned in, everyone here is a crazy person. So this spell might restore Angel's humanity? Well, here's an interesting angle: Who cares?"

Buffy glared at him. "I care."

Xander threw his hands in the air. "Is that right?"

Giles tried to calm everyone. The last thing they needed was another argument about this. "Let's not lose our perspective here, Xander."

Willow looked at Xander, disbelieving what she was hearing from him. How could he be so cold?

"I'm Perspective Guy." Xander claimed. "Angel's a killer."

"Xander..." Willow began, ready to begin her usual 'Xander you're wrong' lecture.

Buffy shot him down quickly. "It's not that simple."

"So, what?" He looked disgusted. "All is forgiven? I can't believe you people!"

Cordelia watched the fight begin. "Xander has a point."

He spun around and raised his voice at his girlfriend. "You know, just for once, I wish you'd support me, and I realize right now that you were, and I'm embarrassed, so I'm gonna get back to the point. " He looked at the rest of them. "Which is that Angel needs to die."

Giles stared at the paper. "Curing Angel seems to have been Jenny's last wish."

"Yeah? Well, Jenny's dead." Xander told him.

The paper crumbled in Giles's fist as he approached the boy. "Don't you _ever_ speak of her in that tone again!"

Xander wasn't willing to back down on this. "Can't you hear what I'm saying?"

Buffy jumped between the two of them. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Both males shut up and simply glared at each other for a moment. Buffy turned away and went over to Willow looking for support. Giles continued his pacing.

Willow asked quietly. "What do you wanna do?"

Buffy just sighed. "I-I don't know. What happened to Angel wasn't his fault."

Xander snorted from his side of the room. "Yeah, but what happened to Ms. Calendar is."

Both Buffy and Willow turned and stared at him in disbelief.

Xander just glared back. "You can paint this any way you want. But the way I see it is that you wanna forget all about Ms. Calendar's murder so you can get your boyfriend back."

Buffy, refusing to listen to anymore of his jealous remarks, turned and stormed out of the library.

* * *

Xander stormed out of the library again. He was doing that a lot lately. It had been a week since Buffy had found that stupid spell to restore Angel's soul and every time he tried to get them to see reason it was a fight. Buffy was only interested in getting Angel back and Willow was ready to channel some dark magick to help her. Giles was too caught up in his 'this was Jenny's last wish' thing to see the truth.

Angel wasn't what was important here. The important thing was that the lunatic in his body was getting ready to bring down Hell on Earth. Even if they restored his stupid soul, there was still the matter of his evil children to deal with. And what happened the next time Buffy gave Angel a happy? The nightmare would start all over again and who would he lose then? He wasn't willing to lose any of his friends just because Buffy couldn't get over the fact that her boyfriend was gone.

After pacing the halls and calming himself down a little, he turned back to the library. Buffy was going to meet Angelus in the graveyard even though he had pointed out that it was probably a trap. But of course, she never listened to him. Willow was going to try the spell. A spell that required channeling dark arts that she had no way of controlling, but again no one was listening to him.

He saw her walking out as he was going in. "Be careful." He told her.

She gave him a cold look, but nodded. "I will."

* * *

Buffy walked through the cemetery, looking around for her ex to show up. She hated this. She knew he wasn't Angel, but he still wore her lover's face and without the body there was no way Angel could return. She just hoped Willow could do the spell. She didn't want to have to dust Angelus. She was still pissed at Xander over his refusal to understand how hard this was for her. But as usual he was too jealous of Angel to see anything else. All he did was yap on about how Angel needed to die and how this was nothing but a trap.

"Hello, lover. I wasn't sure you'd come." Angelus said stepping out from behind the mausoleum.

"After your immolation-o-gram? Come on, I had to show. Shouldn't you be out destroying the world right now, pulling the sword out of Al Franken or whatever his name is?"

"There's time enough. I wanted to say goodbye first. You are the one thing in this dimension I will miss."

"This is a beautiful moment we're having. Can we please fight?"

"I didn't come here to fight."

"No?"

"Gosh, I was hoping we could get back together. What do you think? Do we have a shot?" He looked disappointed by her glare. "Alright. We'll fight." He rushed at her.

* * *

Cordelia watched as Willow got everything set up to restore Angel's soul. She didn't like this. Xander was right. This whole thing smelled of a trap. But again the Oh Mighty Buffy wasn't listening to her friend. No, she just ran out straight for it. God, hadn't she learned from her past yet? How many traps had she walked into? She had pretty much gift-wrapped herself for that Master guy. Then after that she got a warning to come out and play and they had all been ambushed by the Anointed one while she was off chasing her tail.

She gave a quick glance around the room. Willow was playing the good little witch and chanting something over a crystal bowling ball. Giles was pacing nervously and Xander just stood in the back, fuming. Kendra looked bored. Cordelia tried to keep from looking too nervous. This all just felt so wrong. Then she saw it. A vampire coming out of the stacks. Before she could even scream, it attacked Xander from behind. The main doors flew open and more vampires strolled in.

Kendra swirled into action as Giles yelled at her. "Get out! Go!"

Cordelia looked around, torn. Xander was fighting off the vampire. Kendra was fighting off two. Willow was scrambling for cover. She looked on in horror as the vampire broke Xander's arm and he cried out in pain. His eyes boring into her. "Go!" He shouted, attacking the vamp with his good arm.

Cordelia saw the opportunity while they were all busy and did the only thing she could. She ran.

* * *

Buffy threw another punch at Angelus, pulling back slightly. She didn't like the idea of hurting him too much. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She knew he wasn't going to kill her. He had had opportunities before and never taken them. He seemed more interested in taunting her, hurting her with the memories.

"Jeez, is it me, or is your heart not in this?" Angelus mocked her. "Maybe I'll just go home, destroy the world."

"Well, I think Mr. Pointy'll have something to say about that. Come on. Let's finish this. You and me."

He just chuckled darkly. "You never learn, do you? This wasn't about you. This was never about you."

The realization hit her like a truck at fifty miles an hour. It was trap. A trap to get to the others. Quickly, she turned and started racing toward the school.

"And you fall for it every single time!" He called after her, making her feel like a fool.

She ran with every bit of speed she possessed, passed the flashing lights of the police cars that were parked at the entrance. _God, please don't let me be too late._ She chanted in her head as she rushed down the hall to the library. Throwing open the door, she froze. The place was in shambles. She saw Kendra laying in a pool of blood. Quickly she checked for a pulse and felt the stinging of tears as she found none.

"Freeze!"

Buffy looked up at the police officer in the doorway, holding a gun on her. She raised her arms as another one ran into the room. "Look, I didn't do anything."

The first officer ignored her and rushed over to Kendra. "This one's dead."

"What about up there?" The second asked, looking toward the mezzanine.

Buffy looked up to see Xander's unconscious body on the floor behind the railing. "Xander." She muttered, praying he wasn't dead too. Her eyes frantically searched the room for the others.

The officer suddenly seized her when she tried to move. "Get her out of here!"

"Wait! Just see if he's okay! Please!" She begged as she was pulled from the room. "Please. You don't understand."

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, missy."

She was just about to explain, _what_ she didn't know. She couldn't tell them about the vampires. But before she could speak Snyder walked up to them followed by two more officers.

"But I didn't _do_ anything." She tried to reason with them.

The little troll principal snickered. "Why do I find that so very hard to believe?"

"You know this girl?"

"Buffy Summers. If there's trouble, she's behind it."

"You stupid little troll. You have _no_ idea!"

"Attitude problem. Serious."

Buffy turned imploring eyes to the policeman. "Look, I just wanna know if my friends are okay."

The officer ignored her pleas and got out his handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and..."

Buffy didn't have time for all this. She glanced over her shoulder, and without warning punched the officer in the face. She grabbed him by the neck and pushed his head down, flipping him over onto his back. Snyder immediately took a shocked step back. Knowing he was too much of a coward to try anything, she turned and ran down the hall, ignoring the police yelling at her to stop.

She never stopped running until she was out of the school. Her heart pounded in her chest as the gunfire exploded around her, but she had to get out of there. She couldn't help anyone if she was in jail.

* * *

Xander hated hospitals. He had spent too much time in them as a kid. He looked down at the cast on his arm and desperately wanted to take one of the painkillers they had given him, but he needed a clear head. Someone around here needed a clear head. Giles was missing and that meant he was probably taken by the vampires. Willow just woke up from her coma and immediately decided to try the spell again. What the hell was wrong with everyone? The doctor's told her she had head trauma. And she wants to go and perform a complex, dangerous spell in her hospital bed. Yeah, that made perfect sense. Oz went along with her idea and even though Cordy disagreed, she gave in too. They were both going to get her supplies while he was supposed to find Buffy and tell her to stall.

This was insane. He turned and walked slowly out of the emergency room doors.

* * *

Buffy walked purposefully down Crawford Street. She had a lot to do. She couldn't stop and think now. Couldn't think about the angry words her mother had shouted at her, telling her that if she left not to bother coming back. She couldn't think about that weird guy Whistler's words telling her that Angel's blood was the only way to close the portal. Couldn't think about the strange alliance she had made with the enemy so he could get his girlfriend back.

All she could do was react. She didn't want to think anymore. If only Willow's spell had worked this nightmare would be over now. But Willow was in the hospital. Thankfully she had come out of the coma, but she would be there for the next few days for observation. A few days would be too late. This had to end tonight. She had to stop Angelus or the world was doomed. And that meant killing him and killing him meant Angel would be gone forever. She hated this.

She almost had a heart attack when Xander jumped out of the bushes at her. "Xander!"

He gave her a very nervous smile. "Cavalry's here. Cavalry's a frightened guy with a rock." He held up his rock to illustrate. "But it's here."

Buffy was thankful for the support, but she wasn't about to risk his life again. God, he already had a broken arm. She couldn't lose anyone else. "You're not here to fight. You get Giles out, and you run like hell, understood? I can't protect you." She pulled the cloth off the sword she had taken from the library. "I'm gonna be too busy killing."

"Now, that's a new look for you."

"It's a present for Angel."

Xander stopped walking. "Willow, um, she told me to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

He just looked at her for a second and turned away. "Kick his ass."

She felt all her hope fade away in that second, but what did she expect? Willow was in the hospital and Angelus had put her there. Why would she want to help him? She just prayed she had the strength to go through with this and that Spike wasn't trying to double cross her. Either way, it ended tonight.

* * *

Xander followed behind Buffy, feeling like shit. He had lied to her. He knew he was doing the right thing. He had seen that look of hope in her eyes and knew in that second that she would stall and risk everything for the chance of saving Angel. He didn't know who he hated more right now. Her, for her blind love and devotion that ignored all reason and got people killed or himself for lying to get her to do her job.

Standing in the doorway, watching as the fighting started to break out, he knew he had done the right thing. Angelus was already starting the ritual. If she could stop him before he finished it, they would be safe. Even if Willow's spell worked, which he doubted, Angel would come back and they'd have to hear the story of how he bravely saved the day until he wanted to kill himself.

Turning around, he rushed off to try and find where Giles was being held, hopefully still alive. He had looked through most of the downstairs, but still nothing. He was glad he had a stake when a vampire jumped out at him. He couldn't believe he had reacted that fast and dusted it, but he was running pretty high on adrenaline right now. Pushing open another door, he saw Giles tied to a chair. He felt sick at the condition the man was in, shirtless and covered in blood.

"Giles!"

The Watcher slowly lifted his head and looked at him like he'd never seen him before. Xander didn't have time to waste, he immediately began to cut the ropes.

"Xander?"

"Can you walk?"

Giles just turned away from him. "You're not real."

"Sure, I'm real." He touched his chest in an effort to prove it, being careful not to inflict more pain on the man.

"It's a trick. They get inside my head, make me see things I want."

He looked into Giles' face. "Then why would they make you see me?"

The reality shone bright in the Watcher's eyes. "You're right. Let's go." He groaned as Xander helped him out of the chair. As they hurried out the front door, Xander could hear the clanking of swords. Spike and Drusilla were fighting with each other. He took a quick glance behind him and saw Buffy wasn't fairing too well. She needed help.

Getting Giles down to the end of the driveway, he turned. "Get to the hospital." He gave him the keys to his car. "I borrowed it. Sorry."

Giles looked unconcerned about the grand theft auto. "Where are you going?"

"She needs help. Go. I'll be fine."

"No. Good lord, you're hurt as well." He looked at the cast.

"Souvenir from earlier. Now go before you bleed all over the street. Willow's doing the spell. She needs help."

He paled. "Is she all right?"

"Head trauma, coma, now trying a dangerous soul-giving back spell? I'm thinking, big no! Go, she's in room 126. Hurry!" He turned and ran back up the driveway, jumping out of the way when a car crashed through the garage doors. A black Desoto screamed down the driveway and crashed through the gate never slowing down.

"Well, that takes care of them." He muttered, going inside the house. He looked around for a bigger weapon and saw a sword laying on the ground. Quickly, picking it up he stepped into the room where Buffy was about to kill Angelus. Suddenly the vampire groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor.

He wondered if Buffy had just killed him or if the spell took effect. The air in the room was whirling and that probably wasn't a good sign. Over the rising wind, Angel's sobs were heard.

"Buffy?" The vampire cried. "What's going on? Where are we? I-I don't remember."

"Angel?"

"You're hurt. God, I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

Xander just stood there and watched as the lovers reunited. A low rumbling was beginning to vibrate through the room and Buffy's eyes went wide as she looked at the large stone statue in horror. He suddenly remembered his History teacher's comments earlier that week as he read some passage someone had written...

"…Bottom line is, even if you see it coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we? Helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."

He rushed over to them. "It's opening!" He shouted above the growing noise.

"Angel's back." Buffy looked very happy.

"I know, Willow's spell must have kicked in. We need to close this thing."

"You knew?!" She shrieked. "You said Willow said to 'kick his ass'!"

He just nodded, preoccupied with the large portal that was now visibly growing. "Yeah, well I didn't think it would work. Now, how do we close it? Giles said…Giles said…God, what did Giles say?" He was starting to panic.

"Blood. It needs blood." She repeated what Whistler told her, but she wasn't going to sacrifice Angel now that she had just gotten him back. God, if she had only known about the spell.

"Right. Angel's blood." Xander looked at the still confused vampire who was watching them. Without warning he raised the sword and delivered a vicious swipe, removing Angel's hand at the wrist.

Buffy gasped horrified at the blood spurting from her lover's wrist. "Oh my God! Xander, are you crazy?!" She shouted. She was not about to let Xander kill Angel now that he was back. They just needed to find another way to close it.

Xander ignored her screaming and grabbed the dismembered hand and tossed it into the swirling vortex, but nothing happened. "That was a sacrifice of blood!" He said to the rock. "What more do you want?" He suddenly looked down at the sword that was protruding through his stomach. _How did that get there?_ He thought getting dizzy.

"How about that?! You lying bastard!" Buffy shouted and pushed him.

He didn't have time to think as he fell into the vortex.

* * *

Angel wondered what was going on. Images were floating through his mind quickly. All the people Angelus killed, all the things his evil self had done, awakening Acathla. Oh God, the end of the world!

"Come on Angel. We need to get the hell out of here!" She was pulling him. "We'll find Giles and figure out a way to close this."

"My blood is the only thing that can close it." He told her. "A good amount of it. More than a hand. Maybe an arm."

"Your arm?" She looked disgusted.

He hugged her, knowing what he had to do. "I love you. I need to do this. We don't have much time."

"No! You can't! I won't let you go again!"

"I have to. Besides, Harris is in there and he won't survive on his own." He pushed her out of the way and jumped.

Buffy screamed. "NO!" She tried to reach for him but he was gone. The vortex was suddenly sucked back into the rock's mouth and it's jaw closed. It was over. She had lost Angel. She had killed Xander in a fit of rage. She had nothing left.


	2. P1: Hell Hath No Fury

_**To Hell & Back**_

_**Part One: Hell Hath No Fury…**_

Landing hard on the sun-baked earth, Angel groaned and immediately panicked as the heat from the deadly sphere above shone down on him. He got up and ran for shelter, finding a cave in the hillside quickly. The air around him was scorching with heat he had never felt before. The cave provided little shelter from the temperature. He looked around wondering where the boy was. Tearing off his shirt, he wrapped the bloody wrist. It would take a least a year before that grew back.

Finally seeing a body laying in a ball on the other side of the clearing, he hoped the boy could hold on until nightfall. He still wasn't sure what had happened. How had he fallen in here? _Damn, leave it to Harris to trip over something and send himself to Hell_, he thought bitterly. He really hated that kid. In the meantime, he used the time wisely and explored the cave, looking for anything he could use. He found rudimentary tools and utensils, some wood stacked up that he didn't think they'd need given the heat. A small stream ran through the very back and down the rocks, which would provide water. Of course, he wasn't sure what he was going to live off here.

The thought crossed his mind about the boy waiting to be rescued, but he couldn't feed off him. Harris hated him enough without giving the guy more of a reason to. Finally several hours later, the sun had set and he ventured out of the cave. The boy was still in the same position. He was lying in a puddle of his own wasted blood and was covered in a thick coat of sweat. His skin was now completely red from sunburn and his breathing was shallow. He picked the boy up and grabbed the bloody sword and carried both into the cave.

Xander was unconscious, which was a blessing. At least he didn't have to listen to his mouth while he tried to fix him up. He couldn't remember if Angelus had stabbed the boy or not, but it usually took a few days before all of those horrible memories came back. He wasn't looking forward to that. It was bad enough to deal with the horror Angelus had committed but now he had to deal with Harris as well. This truly was Hell.

_

* * *

_

The winter here is cold...

Hours later, Giles, Oz and Cordelia had searched the mansion looking for their missing friends, only to find it still and completely empty. The large stone statue was the only evidence that they had been there.

_...and bitter / It's chilled us to the bone / We haven't seen the sun for weeks / Too long, too far from home_

They had gone by Buffy's house to find Joyce crying over a note her daughter left before running away. Cordelia had broke into tears after reading it and Oz just turned away. Giles could only stand there staring at the paper as he tried to will it to say something different. Angel was dead and Angelus had killed Xander and pushed his body into Hell. Willow's spell had apparently returned the vampire's soul, but it had been too late. Buffy had to sacrifice her lover to save the world and she couldn't deal with it. She wrote that she would call her mother soon.

…_I feel just like I'm sinking / And I claw for solid ground / Pulled down by the undertow / I never thought I could feel so low / And, oh, darkness / I feel like letting go_

They all wondered how they were going to tell Willow that she had lost her best friend. Her best friend that had been killed by the very vampire she had tried to help. After spending a few hours trying to calm Joyce down, they all walked into the early morning sunrise, lost in their thoughts.

…_If all of the strength and all of the courage / Come and lift me from this place / I know I can love you much better than this / Full of grace_

"What are we going to do?" Cordelia asked, wiping her running eyes.

"I don't know." Giles told her, putting his arm around the girl in support. "We'll do what he would've wanted. We'll go on."

"And we know the world didn't end, 'cause..." Oz looked around. "Check it out." He smiled sadly. "He gave us this."

…_.Where everything we said and did / Hurts us all the more / It's just that we stayed too long / In the same old sickly skin_

Buffy watched the sun rising as the bus drove southward, taking her out of Sunnydale. She couldn't be here now. She couldn't face them all, knowing what had happened. She needed time. Time to get over her hurt due to Angel's brave death, hurt over Xander's betrayal. There was just so much hurt here.

…_.I'm pulled down by the undertow / I never thought I could feel so low / And, oh, __darkness / I feel like letting go / If all of the strength and all of the courage / Come and lift me from this place / I know I can love you much better than this / Full of grace / It's better this way_

* * *

Xander opened his eyes slowly and looked around in the darkness before him. God, he hurt. There was a deep pain in his stomach that vibrated through him and he was so cold. He pulled at fur that covered him. _Fur?_

He tried to sit up, but felt a hand push him back down. "Don't try to move. The wound is still healing and I don't feel like cleaning up any more blood." The voice told him.

He recognized that harsh, irritated tone. "Angel?" He craned his head to see the vampire sitting next to him. "Where am I?"

"Hell." He stated flatly.

"Well that goes without saying considering _you're_ here." He threw back.

"I liked it better when you were unconscious, Harris." He balled his hand into a fist. "It could be easily arranged."

As the events started to float back to him, he remembered what happened. "How come I'm not dead?"

Angel grunted. "This is Hell. What could be more torture for me than having _you_ here?" The vampire sighed. "I have no idea why you're not dead. You should be. No one can live after being run through with a sword the way you were and survive without serious medical attention, but here you are." He said, his voice thick with irritation at Xander's stubbornness to live.

"Like I'm having a ball." He shot back. "This is what I get for trying to help."

"Your help I could do with less of." He snapped, raising his bandaged limb.

"Look _Lefty_, it needed an offering of blood. I gave it one. It's not my fault that thing's greedy." He spit the words out and was unprepared for the hit that slapped across his face, leaving his ear ringing. "Fuck you, Deadboy!" He shouted. "You were the one who fucking opened that thing! You deserve to be here!"

"God, will you shut up!" The vampire shouted. "I've been listening to you bitching for a fucking week and I've had it!"

"I just woke up!"

"You've been delirious for the last six days, bitching and complaining!" He shouted. "Who the hell do you think has been taking care of you?!"

"Well, I didn't ask you to!!" Xander yelled. He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he hated that Angel was the person playing his nurse maid. He didn't want to owe the undead anything.

"Well, next time you're mortally wounded I'll just leave you to die!"

"Good!"

The vampire was pacing around the – wherever they were. "Of all the people I get to be shackled with. Why him? Why couldn't Buffy—" He stopped. "I don't want Buffy here. She doesn't deserve this. He definitely deserves this."

"Hey! Still in the room!" He shouted. He didn't like hearing that the person who sentenced him to Hell didn't deserve it herself. He stopped that thought right there. He did not want to remember who thrust that sword through his stomach. _It must have been a vamp. Yeah, it was a vamp that snuck up on Buffy and did this. Yes and denial is a river is Egypt. _

The vampire was just glaring at him and he really wasn't in the mood to get hit again. "Right just ignore me. Go right on with your little tirade. Think about your great tortured love affair." He was getting bitter at the memories of how many times she had not killed Angelus. How she wanted Willow to do that stupid spell that got his best friend hurt. "Obviously, I was mistaken when I thought she was a vampire _Slayer_. It must have been a misprint. Should've said vampire layer."

He was suddenly pinned to the wall by the hand around his throat that was cutting off the oxygen quickly. All he could think was, _Damn, Deadboy is fast!_

"You listen to me, you ungrateful, jealous little prick! You will never talk about her like that again! Buffy has saved your worthless life too many times. One too many if you ask me! She is a hero and you should be damn proud that she considers someone as stupid as you her friend!" He removed his hand.

Xander gasped in a lungful of air. He didn't say anything. He really wanted to. He wanted to tell the vampire just how much of a good friend Buffy was. Just how wonderfully she had tried to kill him to protect a dead guy! But he was too busy trying to get his lungs to work right now. So he just sat there.

"I'm going to try to find something to eat." The vampire stated hotly and walked into the shadows.

_Well, at least I'm not on the menu. Right now anyway._

* * *

The week went by slowly as they fell into an uneasy, warring truce. Neither said more than was absolutely necessary to one other. They mostly steered clear of each other. Angel went hunting at night and Xander foraged outside during the day. He was still sore and hurting, but he could move around on his own now. He still wasn't sure how he had managed to survive, but didn't care.

The place was Hell all right. The temperature during the day was blistering. He couldn't go out into the sun for more than an hour at a time without getting severely burned and at night it reached artic temperatures. There was no way to get warm enough. He barely slept because his teeth chattering kept him awake. During his ventures he found that outside their cave was harsher than dealing with the vampire. Demons walked freely and he was what they hunted. He rarely ever found food.

Angel had managed to trap a few of the tlafs – three legged animals with feathers. They were freaky looking things that ran fast for only having three legs, but they tasted like chicken. He was even more annoyed that his food was being brought home to him by Angel, who drained the animal and toted the carcass back for Xander to eat. It was a messy job to skin and gut it, but he was getting better. Not that he had a choice.

Angel simply threw the dead animal at his feet one day and smirked. Giving him a growled out, "Hi honey, I brought you home dinner." God, he hated that vampire. But the skins made nice blankets once they were dried out. He had three of them now. The fur was soft once the feathers were plucked. He was saving those to try and make a pillow. He only hoped the others would find a way to bring him back soon.

It had been almost a month that he had to endure dealing with Xander Harris and Angel was ready to kill the little bastard. He was tired of him always muttering to himself. It was as if he was simply incapable of shutting up. The terrible heat and blazing three suns kept them both trapped together most of the day. The stubborn boy had finally admitted defeat after getting his eleventh severe case of sunburn and began to stop venturing outside the safety of the cave.

Of course, that left him trapped with Angel, who was ready to risk bursting into flames if he had to listen to the kid complain one more time about the lack of junk food here. _Damn, couldn't he be grateful that I bring him back anything to eat? The little shit would starve without me. Maybe he needs to learn to hunt his own food_, he thought with a bitter smile.

When the suns finally set for the evening and the icy wind began to howl outside, Angel grabbed him by the arm, tighter than he needed to. _That'll leave a nice bruise_, he smirked. "Come on, time to get your supper."

The boy said nothing. He seemed to have finally learned that any rude remark met with swift and painful reprisals.

Being dead had a few advantages. He didn't mind the temperature change that much. His body adjusted a lot better than Xander's and he gloated as he watched the kid hugging himself in his shredded, thin shirt, trying to ward off the cold.

"Here's the trap I set up." He kicked at the rope tied to a tree with a makeshift spring attached to a rusty piece of metal he used as a pulley. "It snares one of those things when they walk by. You can set it now and learn to catch your own food."

"Gee, thanks."

A noise from the left alerted him that something was there. It could be dinner or they could. He had found that most of the demons weren't interested in eating him, they'd rather simply kill him. Harris on the other hand would make a healthy meal. Pulling him back out of the moonlight, Angel ignored the grunt of annoyance from the youth and listened.

Tar'nak demons. They were lethal and fast. He gripped the sword a little tighter, silently thankful that it was his left hand that Xander removed instead of his right. He would be unable to wield the weapon in his left hand and they'd be defenseless. Harris wouldn't last two seconds with anything here.

He was so focused on the threat in front of him, he ignored the boy's whining until he was struck in the back of the head. Spinning around he saw two more behind them. Damn, three total. This was not good. He pushed the boy to the ground and prepared to attack.

"Vampire." One told the others, disappointed. Then he looked at the kid on the ground at his feet. "Human." He was practically salivating.

"Mine." Angel told him, trying hard to remember their language and praying he was using it correctly. "_My_ kill."

The three exchanged feral grins. "Give us the human and you live."

"My kill." He repeated. "First human I found here." The last thing he wanted them to know was that he was here _with_ Xander. It was better for them to think he was killing the kid in a few minutes. And if Xander didn't stop inching away from him, he just might.

The Tar'nak looked at the boy again, licking his lips with his two tongues. "They don't last long once it smells their fears. Or the slavers get them." He stated. "Give us the human or die!"

He braced himself for the attack, trying to think of the best way to protect Harris. He needed to keep him alive for Buffy's sake. It was the least he could do after everything Angelus had put her through. He stole a quick glace at Xander to see him still inching away. _What the hell is that kid doing? Probably getting ready to run like a girl_, he mused. Well, he shouldn't be too surprised, the kid was useless. Then he noticed the rope from the trap and saw that the boy had just reset it. The Tar'nak was standing just a hair away from it.

Angel suddenly roared at him, "MINE!" And the Tar'nak took a stunned step back, right into the snare. Xander jumped back as it reacted and hoisted the surprised demon into the air by his feet. Angel spun and attacked the other two, his sword swinging with deadly accuracy. He quickly decapitated the second and was slashing his way through the third.

When both were dead, he turned to see that the other was as well. Xander's small knife was sticking out of the demon's chest. He couldn't believe the boy had killed it. He expected him to be half way to China by now.

"I'm guessing they didn't come to borrow a cup of sugar." Xander commented, going through the hanging demon's pouch.

Angel couldn't help himself, he actually smiled. How in the world could he tell jokes after they came so close to getting killed? "No, they were looking to eat _you_. I told them you were _my_ dinner tonight."

That did it. Xander glared at him. That was better. Things were back to normal. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching the kid rooting through the satchel.

"They have weapons. We need weapons and they're dead. Ergo, they don't need them anymore. And since when do I know the word ergo? Mrs. Davis' would be so proud of me." He said to himself. "Check the other two. See if they have anything we could use until the others get us out of here."

Angel growled. He didn't like the boy ordering him around. He was in charge here. But he went through the satchels of the other two. They found a pretty good haul. Some knives, coin looking things that might pass for currency here, some bowls and three blankets. The demons obviously traveled around.

Heading back to the cave with their ill-gotten gains, he remembered what the demon had said. Slavers. That wasn't good, but then what did he expect? This was Hell. Of course there would be demons that took others as slaves. He needed to be extra careful. Harris attracted trouble like no one he'd ever met. The boy couldn't walk two feet without finding himself in danger. He'd have to start taking better precautions and not let him roam around outside during the day. The demons didn't seem deterred by the sunlight.

"Maybe we should booby trap the cave entrance." Xander suggested, walking into their home.

"Do you know _how _to do that?" He asked.

Xander looked embarrassed and shut up, taking his weapons and putting them with the few things that had been left in the cave.

Angel sat down on a rock formation, trying to think of how to ward the entrance. It was good idea, not that he'd tell Harris that.

* * *

The small fire outside the cave entrance kept Angel warm for the most part. At least on the nights when it didn't rain. Being so hot during the day caused storms to appear out of nowhere and without warning rain and sometimes hail plummeted from the sky. The rain hit hard enough to sting and the golf ball sized hail was dangerous. He had laughed his ass off at the boy running for cover as he was pounded by it. He had bumps on his head for days.

They still barely spoke to each other and Xander never brought up Buffy's name after Angel had nearly strangled him for his guttural remark about her. According to the notches he had scratched in the wall, they had been here for forty-two days. Xander still talked to himself and his friend constantly. The boy had adopted a strange looking rodent-type thing that lived in the crevices of the back wall by the water supply. He'd often leave out small bits of his meat for it and had named it Huey.

Angel just assumed he needed something to talk to. The kid never shut up. It was aggravating, but he had started to get used to the incessant chattering. He just assumed that it was Xander's way of coping with his fears. The dead of night brought blessed silence as the boy finally slept, buried under a mound of blankets to try and keep himself warm. It must have fallen below zero at night. Even Angel had started using some of the coverings to ward off the cold.

During the day, Xander would map plans out in the dirt floor with a stick as he tried to figure out how to safe guard their home. Angel watched with bored amusement as plans were erased and modified until the boy was satisfied that they could be done. Then he set about bringing them to fruition. He cut down the thick vines from the trees and set strategically placed traps around the mouth of the cave and some a few feet away from it. He even carved out the placements into one of the walls so Angel wouldn't get snagged, stating he wouldn't want his roommie blowing in the wind come morning. The smirk earned him another hard smack.

The rodent had come out looking for his nightly treat and was sitting at the mouth of the entrance as if trying to enjoy the fire while it nibbled on the piece of meat in it's paws. Angel just sneered at it. "I should kill you just to piss him off." He told the rodent, who seemed unmoved by the threat.

* * *

Day fifty-three. At least according to Deadboy's calendar. Xander wandered outside to check his traps. He wondered when it had become his job to get their food. Sure, Deadboy said he was the one who needed to eat, but the vampire drained every last drop of blood from everything he dragged home. He could at least carry the things. They weighed over a hundred pounds.

He pulled the makeshift coat around his shoulders. He had started using the dried skin to weave clothing. Well, a coat anyway. His clothes were a wreck. His jeans were in shreds and his shirt was beyond recognition, but he hadn't packed for his impromptu little trip to Hell. Bathing was difficult. He couldn't just run down to the local bath house to wash up. The small stream of water in the cave provided enough to scrub his hands and face at night, but anything more and he had to venture to the lake a half mile away.

That was dangerous, but at least Deadboy couldn't follow him without turning extra crispy. Given the heat of the day, he always found it unbelievable how cold the water was. But at least he was clean. He had spent most of the day digging a deep hole on the other side of the cliff they lived in to be used as the bathroom. He was tired of venturing into the woods to find adequate facilities. This place sucked! He was definitely giving the head guy a piece of his mind if he ran into him.

A twig snapping caught his attention and he looked up to see what it was. Deadboy should be around here somewhere. The vampire was always lurking about, brooding or something. A bright light appeared in the distance and then quickly disappeared. He could make out several figures in the moonlight.

"Xander!" One of them shouted.

Willow! His heart raced at the voice of his long lost friend. He ran quickly trying to close the gap between them. He could see her standing next to Oz. Cordelia was smiling and waving and Giles was there in the back. "Guys! How did you get here?!" He asked, still running.

"We're here to rescue you." Oz said bluntly.

He only had a few hundred yards to go, but saw the darkness behind them. Demons, a lot of demons. "Look out!"

Xander picked up his speed and sprinted, trying to get to them before the group attacked his friends, but he couldn't move fast enough. His feet felt like he was running through water as he tried desperately to get there in time.

Angel heard the screaming and took off running, wondering what Harris had gotten himself into now. He saw the group of humans over the vast barren distance fighting the demons. No matter how quick he was, he knew he'd never get there in time to save them. They didn't even look armed. He ran as fast as his vampiric speed would carry him, but all he could do was watch helplessly as first Cordelia was downed and then Giles.

Xander fought valiantly, swiping and slashing as he guarded Willow from the demons, but he couldn't fend them all off with his arm still restricted in a cast. He was taking hits that Angel didn't know how he was able to get back up from, but he did. Wobbly and beaten, he still fought. By the time he reached the scene, every demon lay dead among the bodies of the others. Only the boy remained alive, his body covered in blood, mostly his own.

Angel looked at the ground in horror. They were all dead. Cordelia had been practically cut in half and Oz was decapitated. Xander just looked in shock as he cradled Willow's broken body in his arms and cried, screaming his rage out into the darkness. After long minutes, he finally calmed down and removed his coat, covering Oz's headless form.

Angel had busied himself, forging through the demon's belonging looking for anything they could use. With the death of the others, there would be no rescue now. This was home. Turning around, he saw that the boy had gathered his friends together, laying them side by side. Four bodies. Then he noticed it. _Four_ bodies. Buffy wasn't there.

"Thank God." He sighed, relieved.

Xander's head spun around and glared at him.

"Buffy." He explained. "She's not here. She's still alive." He was unprepared for the attack that followed.

Xander had leapt at him, punching and clawing at his chest, screaming out his pent up rage. "Is that all you can think about?! Buffy?! My friends are dead but you're happy she's alive?!! Didn't it occur to you why she's not here?! Why she didn't try to rescue us?! Because it's her fault!! It's all her fault!! She should've killed your dead ass when she had the chance!! But no!! She wanted her boyfriend back!! She wanted my Wills to tamper with black magick to restore your stupid soul!! She didn't care that you killed Ms. Calendar!! She didn't care that you tortured Giles!! She didn't care that you had your psycho kids put Willow in a coma!! _**She didn't care**_!!" He continued punching the vampire with a fury Angel had never seen him display before. He could barely counter the attacks.

"Then she shoved a sword in my stomach because I lied to her about the spell so she'd hit you with everything she had!! I knew she would stall if I told her the truth and you'd kill her too, you bastard!! And how did she repay me?! By trying to kill me and pushing me into Hell to save a fucking _dead guy_!!" The blows were starting to slow as the boy exhausted himself. The adrenaline finally wore off and the battle caught up with him quickly. He pushed Angel away disgusted. "But all you care about is Buffy!!"

He walked over to the bodies of his friends and collapsed to the ground, sobbing out his misery. Angel just stood there and watched, feeling like an intruder. Finally, he walked away and left Xander to his grief. He would stay in the area to ensure nothing else attacked.

The moon hung low in the night sky and Angel knew the sunrise was coming. He could sense it long before it arrived. He needed to get inside soon, but Xander refused to leave the others. It had been hours since they had died and all the vampire could do was sit, think and remember. They'd been here two months and he had spent most of his time trying to find a way to survive and being so annoyed at the boy that he hadn't wallowed much in his newly returned memories.

Tonight that was all he could do. Xander's words had penetrated his heart like a stake. Angelus had killed so many people during his release. He had terrorized everyone that Xander loved and the boy might be an annoying goofball, but he loved with a passion Angel couldn't even fathom. Buffy had had every opportunity to kill his evil half. She walked into every trap he laid out for her, almost as if she used them as an excuse not to kill him. Angelus had been on the look out after he had killed Jenny, certain that the Slayer would be gunning for him, but she never came after him directly.

He remembered the night his soul was returned. Things had been muddled as the memories swirled. He had just assumed that one of the vampires had gotten the jump on them and attacked the boy, but now that he thought about it more rationally, the few minions he had were killed before the battle really began. Spike took off with Drusilla and judging from the beating the blonde dished out on Angelus, he wasn't about to turn around and help him. It almost seemed that his childe pledged allegiance to Buffy. Probably struck a deal to get his precious Princess out of danger.

After it was all over, Buffy had begged him to get out of there. She wanted to leave and find Giles to close the portal even though she knew his blood was the only way to do that. She had shown no concern that Xander had already been sent inside the vortex or that while they were looking for a hurt and wounded Watcher the world would be sucked into Hell. All she cared about was him.

And tonight, he had been relieved that she wasn't among the dead. They certainly did belong together. They were both incredibly selfish. Xander had been here all this time and sure he bitched and complained about it, but he dealt. He had just lost everything that mattered to him and all Angel could do was be relieved that Buffy hadn't tried to help them.

Walking over to the young man, he cautiously approached, weary of another outburst. "It'll be daylight soon." He said quietly. "We should get inside."

"I'm not leaving them here." He spat, never looking at Angel. "You can go if you want."

The boy's tone left little in the way of argument. He knew now was not the time for a debate. He only had a half hour until the suns rose. He nodded even though Xander refused to look at him and slowly walked away.

The blinding light bore down on the hot baked earth causing heat vapors to dance in the air as Xander carried Oz's body back to the cave. He had already moved Willow and Cordy. He wasn't about to leave his friends in the middle of nowhere to become carrion for the demons that wandered. Placing the body down gently next to the other two, he turned and started the long walk back to get Giles and the coat covered head. He felt sick, but he had already emptied his stomach hours ago.

From inside the protection of the rock formation, Angel watched as Xander walked away. He had gathered his friends and was preparing to bury them. It had taken hours for him to assemble the bodies here. The suns were blazing down and the temperature was at it's peak now. It was at least 110 out there. The boy's skin was already red and blistery but he refused to stop. He ignored Angel's request that he take a break and come out of the sun for water and shade. He ignored Angel period.

It was late into the night when Xander had finally placed the last rock over Giles' body. The baked, solid soil was just too hard to dig through to get a decent sized grave. He had spent most of the day digging, only to get two feet down in one small hole. He hated to just leave them like this, but at least they were close by. He wanted to curse and rage at them for coming here, for trying something as dangerous as this for him. He wasn't worth it, wasn't worth their lives.

Finally finished, he laid his head on the ice cold stone and cried.

The artic breeze blew through the cavern and Angel just ignored it. He shivered but not from the cold. From his vantage point, he watched as the boy lay down among his friends. The sobbing could be heard over the chilling winds and it was starting to rain again. No, he looked closer, it was sleeting now. Grabbing a blanket, he approached the boy, but said nothing. He simply wrapped him in the covering and carried him inside. His skin was fire red and covered in dirt and blisters. He was going to hurt for days.

Being as gentle as he could, he laid him on the floor and put the extra blankets over him. Silently he sat back down and watched over the boy.

_Author Note: If you're enjoying it please review. It takes a lot of work and time to write a 100 page story and only a second to let me know it's being read. Thanks._


	3. P2: Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself

_**To Hell & Back**_

_**by Tym**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part Two: Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

Angel finished draining the dead tlaf that Xander had caught tonight. He hated the taste of it's blood, but at least it was something to eat. It wasn't anywhere as nutritious as the human blood his body needed, but he was used to eating animal, though it did nothing in the way of speeding up the healing for his lost hand. At the rate that was going it would definitely take every bit of a year to regrow it.

Once he was finished eating, the boy began the messy job of gutting it. It had been two weeks since the others had been killed and things had changed dramatically. Xander spent most of his time out by the graves, only coming in when half asleep at Angel's quiet urging. He also never spoke. It was as if he'd simply gone mute over night. The blessed silence Angel once wished for had now become a curse. Even Huey seemed to miss the boy's babbling. But the big difference was his eyes. There was no life in them now. He showed no emotion as he went through the day to day functions, simply existing.

It was as if he had died with his friends and his body didn't know it. With nothing to focus on, the memories were starting to get to Angel. On several occasions he had thought he had caught glimpses of Jenny Calendar in the cave. He wished Xander would speak to him.

* * *

The sunlight burned bright in the afternoon sky as the vampire waited impatiently for the suns to fade into the horizon. He needed to get out of the cave. He needed to find Xander. For the past few days he had been wandering further and further away from the safety of their dwelling. Talking did nothing because the boy ignored him. Nothing he said could even garnish a flash of emotion in Xander's dead eyes. It was as if he wasn't even there.

The only time he even heard anything from the boy was at night when he would sob or occasionally cry out in his sleep. Last night Angel couldn't take it anymore. He had curled up next to the crying boy and held him protectively as he wept. And even that had no effect on the youth. He simply ignored everything around him. And now he was out there, doing who knows what and ignoring everything else.

"Stupid kid!" He cursed. "Are you looking to get yourself killed?" He had begun to pace now. "Damn sunlight."

"I would imagine he wishes to be away from you. As he should." A clipped voice told him.

He spun to find himself staring at _Giles_. "You're dead." He choked out.

"And this is Hell." Giles stated coldly. "I'm paying for my crimes. I dabbled in the dark arts. Because of me my beloved Jenny was almost killed. But you took care of that for me, didn't you?" His hard eyes focused on Angel. "You killed her!"

"It wasn't me!" He shouted back.

Giles scoffed at him. "Oh, but it was. You think you can hide away your vampire nature? Do you think we can't see the hunger in your eyes when you look at that boy? It's only a matter of time before you give in and drain him dry."

"No! I'm not going hurt him!" Angel yelled, trying to deny the craving to himself. "I've hurt him enough."

"Yet you never learn." Giles laughed. "You only bring misery to those around you. Sooner or later you'll let the beast out."

"No! No! No!" He chanted and looked up to find the cave empty. He just sank to the dirt floor and began to cry.

* * *

The week went by slowly as time seemed to stop. Day eighty-seven. Angel wondered why he even bothered marking it. It wasn't like he needed to know that today was August 13th or would have been if they were home. But this was home now. Not that it was much of a home, fledges lived better than he did. He was over two hundred and forty years old. He knew he could survive out there and survive better than this.

Some of the demons he fought at night had good weapons, not handmade tools. That told him that there were craftsmen out there beyond their little valley. There was probably a community out there as well. He could make it, possibly find a home. Seek out an existence for himself, but he looked at the boy in the corner. Xander wouldn't survive out there.

_He's barely surviving in here._ He thought to himself. He had been forced to resort to tying Xander up during the day to keep him from wandering off. The boy simply refused to acknowledge him or anything he said. He had even stopped eating a few days ago. It was like he just wanted to die now. But Angel wasn't going to allow that to happen. He would take care of him, even if the boy hated him for it. He would live.

The wind howled through the cave and he tucked the blankets around Xander's shivering body. The youth simply laid there staring at the ceiling. His right foot was tied securely with a vine to a thick piece of metal Angel had embedded in the stone wall. He hated this. He preferred to hear the boy bitching and complaining to this automation.

He pushed the dirty hair from his face. It needed to be cut. "I never thought I'd miss hearing you call me Deadboy." He told the dead eyes that stared straight ahead. "Where are you?"

* * *

Inside his mind, Xander patched the cloudy fog in the holes of his cocoon. They couldn't find him in here. He was safe now. He couldn't deal with their accusing eyes or harsh words anymore. Miss Calendar was always blaming him for going along with Buffy and not killing Angelus before he killed her. Giles looked disappointed at him as he suggested that Acathla's opening had been his fault for not helping Buffy sooner. Willow cried, telling him what a liar he was and now much he hurt Buffy. Oz looked disgusted and Cordy broke up with him and said he was a loser and he should be dead instead of her.

They were all right. He knew that. He was a loser. He hadn't fought hard enough to save them. He wasn't worthy of living when they were all dead. But inside he was safe from them, safe from the truth of their words and accusations. Safe from everything.

Except the voice. It was whispering again, the whispers tore holes in his nest. Frantically, he ran around and patched the bare spots, but he had the feeling that it was a losing battle. The whispering outside his walls was getting louder and he could sometimes make out a word or two, but they didn't make any sense. He was getting the impression that the voice wanted him to leave his hiding place. But why would he want to do that? Outside was pain and hurt. Inside it was safe.

* * *

"Come on Xander." Angel coaxed in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Just eat a little." He waved the freshly cooked meat under his nose. "I didn't burn it this time."

"He likes junk food better." A female voice told him.

Angel looked up, startled and almost dropped the meat. "_Buffy_?"

"Hello lover. Miss me?"

"How did you get here?" He asked, dreading having to tell her about the others. "Did you use the same thing Willow did to get here? How do we get out?" He started to stand. "Let me get him ready."

"Oh don't bother. I can only take one of you." She looked at the boy sadly. "Besides, he won't even notice you're gone. Come on, we don't have much time."

"I can't leave him!"

Anger clouded her beautiful blue eyes. "Why not? Don't you think he'd leave you? He's the reason you're here! He lied to me!"

"And you pushed him into Hell!" He threw back.

"Because of you!" She screamed. "I did it for you! God, can't you see that? Everything I've done is so we can be together Angel. I didn't kill Angelus so I could get you back. None of them understood that, _especially Xander_!"

"He was right!"

"No, he wasn't! He's a loser. Worthless. A jealous little prick. Remember? You said it yourself."

The memory of all the times he'd called the boy that now haunted him. "I was wrong. He's not a loser. He almost died fighting to save the others."

"But he didn't save them, did he? Now they're all dead because they tried to help him! I don't have anyone left." Tears filled her eyes. "Everything. I gave up everything for you."

He pulled her close and hugged her. "Tell me how you got here. There has to be a way for all three of us to get back."

She pulled away. "There isn't. Only two souls can go. But we can be together now, Angel." Hope and love were shining in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Look at him. He's not even living anymore. It would be like doing him a favor. You could make it quick."

"What are you saying?"

Her eyes turned cold for a second then warmed back up. "Drain him then we can be together."

"What about the curse?" He reminded her.

She smiled that smile he loved so much. "The witch I got this spell from, she can anchor your soul. Bind it with mine. Come on, we have to hurry though."

Angel just stood there, staring at the boy who seemed unaware of the conversation going on around him. Unaware of everything going on around him. It would be so easy. He probably wouldn't even feel a thing. It had been so long since he had human blood. Thick, rich human blood. He felt his fangs extend at the thought.

"No!" He shook himself out of the daze. "I won't do it." He turned to Buffy and found a stake embedded in his chest, inches from his heart.

"Bastard!" She screamed. "I gave up everything for you! This is all your fault! He's suffering because of you! Now he's stuck here forever and it's all your fault!" She suddenly disappeared.

Cringing from her words and the pain in his chest, he yanked the stake free. This was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. But the wound hurt and the blood was real. The images of Jenny were real and the conversation with Giles was real. But they were dead. All of them whispering his deepest fears to him.

Fear. He remembered one of the demons he had killed said something about fear. _It smells your fear._ Oh God. He had a lot of fears. He looked back at Xander, knowing he had to have a lot as well. Was that why he was locked in his head? What was he seeing? _How the hell do I fight my fears? What if…_

The pain ripped through him and he fell to his knees. "Xander! Run!" He shouted. "Angelus is coming! Run! Xander run!" He continued feeling the soul being torn out of his body. Then he cried as he remembered that he tied the boy to the wall. "Oh God, Xander! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Angelus shook out his arms, shaking off the metaphorical kinks. It was good to be free. Unlike the last time he got loose, he felt the presence of the soul still inside him, begging and pleading with him. He just smirked. "It's about time you understood how bad it feels being trapped in your own body while some stranger runs around in it."

He took in his surroundings. "Disgusting. You were better off hunting in back alleys and living off rats. No, this will not do. Not do at all. We're in Hell, boyo. We should be out there creating havoc. This place was made for havoc." He took in the blank face of Xander still laying there. "And a never ending supply of food. I'm liking this already." He sat on the pile of blankets and pulled the boy to him, quickly biting into the soft flesh of his neck.

Xander struggled against him in a vain attempt to free himself, but after sucking a good amount of the blood, Angelus felt his body go limp. He just wiped the remains from his lips and looked at the unconscious body. "You and I are going to have a lot fun. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with ye. At least the first time." He chuckled. "Now I've got a lot to do before we head out of here. It's time to take this place by storm."

* * *

Tying the vine tightly around the pack, Angelus stood up to see the boy still sitting there. He sighed heavily. "You're going to have to snap out this." He put his arm around Xander's shoulder. "Look, you're going to be no fun at all and I can't stand a downer. So, perk up, kid. It could be a lot worse. As a matter of fact if you don't stop pissing me off it will be." He pulled the kid to his feet. "Now come on. We can only travel at night and I want to find out where all the parties are happening."

* * *

Three weeks. Angelus paced the little cave he was trapped in for the day. Three lousy weeks and still he was stuck in a cave. Night travel was difficult. The boy was slow and the cold didn't help. At least he had come out of his coma, not that he was much better now. His eyes had an awareness and he always looked terrified. It was a good look for him.

Still he hadn't uttered a word beyond the occasional grunt. But he screamed real pretty. So, Angelus figured it was a fair trade. The goods he had stolen from the pack of demons last night were of good quality. And after torturing one of them, he found that there was a village on the other side of the mountain. The only problem was that this mountain was as wide as a city and the only way to get to the other side was over it.

A thousand feet up sheer rocks and then down again. He knew he wouldn't have a problem, but the boy was another story. He thought about leaving him, but he was enjoying his daily meals. The only downside was that they left the kid weak as a kitten. And the cast would definitely slow him down on the climb.

"How long have you had that on?" He asked him.

Xander averted his eyes to the floor and scooted back against the wall.

"Come on, don't be afraid. It's not like I really hurt you." He leered at him. "You always seem to enjoy yourself." He laughed as the boy's face turned red.

"Let's see that cast. I'm pretty sure it doesn't take that long for a broken arm to heal, right?" He pulled the arm slightly and examined the disgusting plaster. There wasn't much left of it. Between the sun and rain, it was falling apart. He held it between his knees because his hand was just starting to grow back now that he'd been enjoying human blood again. With his fingers he pried loose a damaged end and pulled it off. The boy screamed loudly as it was ripped from his arm. "That's better. You should be thanking me." He smiled and tossed it aside.

* * *

The village was small, but so well protected by the surrounding mountain, none of the demons roaming around looked terrified of a stranger. That was good and bad. Angelus needed them trusting but he liked to be feared as well. Soon, they would fear him. Right now he was more interested in the stares and whispers they were doing in his direction as they looked at the boy draped across his shoulder.

The climb down had been more than Xander could handle and he had fallen a good fifteen feet onto a rock bed and knocked himself out. The demons were definitely more interested in the kid than they were with him. But to most of them he was food. However they weren't looking at him with hunger, but something else that he couldn't place.

Looking around he tried to find someone who thought they were important. He needed to con them out of a warm bed and some food for the boy. He hadn't fed him in the three days it took to climb Mount St. Pain in the Ass.

"Human?" One of the demons approached him.

"Mine." He said with venom.

The demon backed up slightly. "Mean no harm. Trade?"

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "What do you have?"

The demon smiled, a big toothy grin.

* * *

The accommodations were nice. Well, for Hell anyway. No running hot water but a steam heated hut with a big bed. The demons here seemed very interested in keeping the boy. That intrigued him. Why would one human boy be worth so much to a bunch of demons? He wasn't even sure what half of them were. He couldn't be more than a meal, maybe two at the most.

Pulling the rope from his pack, he tied a tight knot around Xander's ankle and another to the metal frame of the bed. He left enough leeway to allow him to wash up. The kid was filthy. Now it was time to do a little digging.

* * *

Gipol was a fountain of information. The self-proclaimed leader of the clan of outcasts. He was a powerful mage or so he stated, who had been unjustly banished here by a jealous and power-hungry apprentice. He had a long sob story that Angelus wasn't buying nor did he care. What he did care about was the riches they were offering. Many of the demons here earned their keep by robbing those on the outside and sharing with Gipol, who simply explained that humans were such a rarity here that he would like to keep the boy.

Ever suspicious, Angelus said he'd think it over and hung out at the local watering hole that night enjoying what they passed off as ale. It smelled horrid and tasted worse, but had little effect on his body. That was good. He needed a clear head to get the whole picture. Spotting the ugly yellowish demon female, he had put forth his ole Irish charm and a few more drinks. After several, she agreed to a stroll in the moonlight. The weather here wasn't as bitter as outside. The volcanic mountain provided not only shelter from the artic winds but a warmth as well.

Once smitten by his charms, she told him all about the stone at the top of the mountain. For over a century Gipol had been trying to find a way to wield the power it possessed. The biggest obstacle was getting it. No demon yet could breech the barrier to get inside and Gipol was convinced that a human wouldn't have that problem. So, they needed Xander to retrieve this rock for them.

* * *

Coming back into the room, he found the bed empty and the place ransacked. He immediately panicked. He shouldn't have left his prized possession alone for so long. He was livid. How dare they steal from him? He grabbed one of the knives from the floor ready to kill every one of them and find the boy when he heard the soft keening. He stood up and listened. He could make out the thundering heartbeat and ragged breaths coming from under the bed. Looking down, he saw Xander pressed up against the wall holding one of the crude weapons in his hands. It was still stained with green blood.

"Come on out boy." He ordered, afraid of trying to pull him out. The kid looked absolutely freaked.

The sound of scooting was heard and finally the head popped out followed by the rest of him. Angelus sat him on the bed and examined the large wound in his shoulder. It needed stitches. He had obviously fought pretty hard if the new bruises all over his face, chest and arms were an indication. The vampire turned to find something to use as a bandage when he was attacked. The boy had thrown himself at Angelus and was holding on for dear life.

"It's ok, boy." Angelus told him, stunned by the quiet tone in his own voice. "No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here."

His words seemed to be reassuring the youth who relaxed, letting his body melt into the vampire's protective embrace. This was certainly different from the way he normally cringed at Angelus' touch. _They must have scared the living hell out of you_. He mused. Lying back on the bed he just held the clinging boy close to him. Xander's heart was still pounding in his chest and he was pale and sweaty. Without even thinking about it, he began to purr and within a few minutes the boy had fallen asleep with his head on a demon's chest.

* * *

The next day, the vampire wasn't quite so naïve. He kept a close handle on the boy while he negotiated what he felt was a good price. Keeping Xander sitting at his feet, he felt the human's arms wrapped around his legs and he was still shaking. He couldn't keep food down either, but still wouldn't talk about what happened. Actually he didn't talk at all.

Gipol claimed to know nothing about the attempted theft of his pet, but did promise to look into it. He seemed generally sincere and proved to be a generous demon. He offered not only wealth but a prized place in their community. A private hut to himself and several of the serving wenches seemed to be taking a large interest in him. Not that he cared. He found most demons disgusting and the boy was a good lay.

"I'm still going to need a little more time to think it over." He told the pushy clan leader as night arrived. "I'm going to sleep on it after I get the boy some food." He told them, looking at the tray of meat and strange fruit they brought him. "We'll be talking again in the morning."

Gipol excused himself and left the table. The place was emptying out and he pulled the shaking youth up into his lap. "You need to eat." He told him, but Xander ignored him and just clung to him. Sighing heavily, he picked up a piece of the meat and began to feed him as he rubbed circles in his back.

After most of the food was consumed, Xander started getting tired and fell asleep. Hoisting the lax body over his shoulder, Angelus headed off to bed himself. As he neared the door he felt the presence of something watching him. But before he could react he was seized by five large demons. Struggling to gain some control, he felt the boy pulled from him, but he never woke up.

"You drugged his food." He realized.

Gipol stepped out of the shadows. "Of course. Did you think we were going to allow you to sneak off into the night once you learned of the keystone?" He smirked. "T'mar always has had a big mouth and a bad taste in males." He looked disgusted. "Taking interest in a dead thing."

"Yeah, noticed no vampires here." Angelus tried to talk his way out of this.

"Of course not. We are all _pure_ demons, not like you abominations trying to pass yourselves off as one of us. You are not worthy of licking our asses let alone possess the keystone. Now we have what we need."

"He's mine!"

"I believe that is up for debate. I currently have possession and once the sun rises, you'll be dust. That's the way it works, correct? Vampires and sunlight don't mix."

Trapped in the iron hold they had on him, he had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged and tied securely to a post at the edge of the village to await the sun. It was a horrible way for a vampire to die. It was a death without honor. The ultimate humiliation of simply awaiting the sun and being powerless to stop it.

"And then what happens to the boy?"

Gipol looked surprised by the question. "He will have a prized place at the celebration table."

"As the main course, no doubt."

Gipol licked his lips. "I've claimed a thigh."

"So, what does this stone really do?" He asked, trying to buy himself some time to think of a way to get himself out of this mess.

"Oh, the keystone is remarkable. The power it possesses is said to be beyond imagination. It will take years to figure out how to wield it, but I have time. Once my mages figure out the proper workings, I'll use it to open a portal to any dimension I choose."

"World conquest." He looked bored. "Trust me, that never works out well."

"Imbecile. I'm not interested in that dimension when I have such a good thing here. I'll pillage that one and move on to the next." Gipol chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

The sun was coming. Angelus could feel it. This sucked. The irony of getting stuck in the same Hell dimension he wanted to rule and dying there as a nothing was laughable. The bonds were too strong to break and he had run out of time. Even if he freed himself, he wouldn't be able to get out of the village before the suns rose.

The village was empty and dark as the thieves slept, sure in their victory. Then he caught a shadow. He feigned sleep and closed his eyes, hoping to find it was one of the females he had charmed so easily. As the shadow got closer, he caught the familiar scent and opened his eyes.

"Boy, what are you doing?"

"Rescuing you." He said in a raspy voice that wasn't used to being used anymore.

"They didn't have the sense to tie you up?" He marveled at the demon's gullibility. Xander Harris was one of the sneakiest humans he'd ever met.

He held up the rope still tied to his wrist. "Chewed through it."

Angelus couldn't help it. He laughed. "Hopefully you brought a knife with you this time. Get me undone."

Once the bonds were cut, they scrambled for cover. The vampire still wasn't sure what was going on. Why had the boy not taken off and left him to his fate? But now wasn't the time for pondering. They needed shelter.

"There's a ledge up there." Xander told him. "I fell from it. We can hide under it until sundown."

"It's small. And they're going to be looking for you any second now." He took in the fact that Xander had on only the shirt and pants they were given, but no shoes. "You're going freeze come tonight, but we can't risk going back for our things. Come on, start climbing." He gave the boy a boost up the rocky hill.

It was rough going and they barely made it a fourth of the way to the first landing. There was no way they were going to make the ledge by sunrise. Angelus stopped climbing. "Stop!" He shouted to the figure in front of him. "Now listen to me. I'm never going to make that. The suns' are already starting to rise. I'm going to give you my shoes and clothes. I want you to keep going and don't look back. Get as far away as you can."

"You can make it if you stop waiting for me." He said with a strained voice. "Get under cover and I'll keep going."

"You'll fall without me behind you. Your feet are all ready cut to ribbons."

"I'll be okay. Go!"

Angelus thought about it for a second and scrambled up along side of him. "I wasn't going to, you know." He admitted softly.

Xander smiled. "I know."

Angelus hid his shock. "How?"

"You wouldn't have cared if I ate if you were going to get rid of me. You fed me and held me last night." The boy looked away. "Now go. I can't lose anyone else."

Understanding, he began to climb, letting his demonic side take over fully as his claws extended and he dug into the rock, trying to form handholds for the boy to use on his journey. Spying the tiny ledge, he only had a few meters to go as he felt the warmth hitting his back. He still wasn't going to make it.

Xander watched as Angelus' figure climbed beyond his sight. He didn't dare look up any higher or down for that matter. He was terrified. Part of him just wanted to let go and let it end right here. What did he have to go on for? What did he have left? His friends were gone. He couldn't get home. Why would he want to spend the rest of his existence in Hell? He knew the vampire wasn't fast enough to venture the treacherous terrain before the suns' rays touched him. He just couldn't watch him turn into dust.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Angelus was a bastard and Angel was a dick, but they were all he had left. And even though they both hated him, they had taken care of him. He remembered cool hands bathing him and feeding him when he was too scared to come out of his cocoon. He couldn't stand the idea of being alone. With his feet so torn up there was no way he'd make it up this cliff not to mention down the other side before those demons grabbed him. Releasing the rock he was clinging to he let himself fall backward.

"Boy! Have you lost your wits?!" A hand grabbed onto his wrist and he was swinging freely from the cliff, hundreds of feet below the ground. The very hard ground.

He looked up into the sunny sky and saw Angelus in all his vampiric glory hanging onto him. "The sun!" He shouted.

Angelus just laughed. "Don't know!" He shouted back. "Get up here you fool!"

Slowly he pulled himself up and clung to the vampire.

"Hold on. I'll climb up to that ledge and we can rest."

He did as he was told, burying his face in the warm back as the sun beat down on them. Reaching the small ledge, they stopped and lied back against the warming stone, taking in the silence around them. Without warning Angelus popped him in the head. "You ever try something like that again and I'll kill ye."

He just nodded. "You came back."

"Yeah." The demon said gruffly and stood up. Reaching down, he pulled Xander to his feet. "They must be pretty sore." He looked at the bloody footprints.

"I'll manage."

"I got an idea. I'll be strong enough to carry you on my shoulder if I feed. But I'll need more than I usually take."

He just tilted his head. He didn't really have a choice. Either he tried and slipped on the slick blood covered rocks or Angelus drained him. "Go 'head."

Instead of just biting in, he took the boy in his arms and began laving his neck, preparing his skin the best he could so as to not hurt him. Whispering softly, he told him. "I'll keep going until you pass out so don't fight it. It'll be easier for both of us if you're asleep and can't see anything."

"Okay." He waited, wondering why the demon was licking him. Then he felt the prick of fangs pierce his skin, but it was nothing like the other times he'd fed from him. The horrible burning pain was missing. All he felt was the blood flowing out of him and strong arms holding him up. It was so different this time, almost erotic. The blood seemed unsure in which direction to travel as it was now going south quickly. He felt his cheeks getting hot and the embarrassment would've set in had he not passed out.

Angelus scooped the boy up and placed him over his shoulder. This would be much easier. He did not want Xander freaking out if he looked down from this angle. Carefully he began to climb, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin for the first time in two centuries. It was a wonderful sensation.

* * *

Xander woke up and tried to spy the clock to see what time it was. He was probably late for school again. _Damn late night patrols_, he thought. He briefly wondered if Giles would write him a note saying he was helping to save the world last night. Then it all came crashing down on him.

Giles, he remembered, trying not to picture any of them in his head. He wanted to remember them laughing not the dead bodies he had buried under rocks.

"You're awake."

He opened his eyes and saw Angelus sitting there, looking at him. "Yeah. We made it?"

"We're at the top. I found the cave they were talking about and I can't get through the barrier either."

"You want _me_ to try?" He asked, feeling a nervous prickle at his neck.

"This rock is powerful and we're going to be here for a long time. We might need that to help us." He flashed a feral grin. "Besides, they tried to take something from me. Let's see how _they_ like it."

"Okay." He slowly got to his feet, feeling wobbly and unbalanced.

"Take your time. You're still weak." He pointed to the small entrance of the cave. It was barely big enough to crawl through. He couldn't see anything inside. Anything could be in there waiting for him.

"Keep talking." Angelus told him. "Once you get through the barrier try inviting me inside."

"Okay." He started crawling. "It's really dark in here. I wish I had a flashlight or something. How am I supposed to find this rock in the dark? There's probably thousands of rocks in here. I mean the whole mountain's made of rocks, you know."

"You're through. Invite me in."

"Come in Angelus." He wanted to shout it, he was getting scared. The place was pitch black.

"It doesn't work. I can't get in. I'm going to throw these stones inside. They're flint. Smack them together and see if you can see anything."

He heard the clunking and felt around for the stones. Quickly smacking them together, they sparked a little. It gave off a flash of light for a second. Hitting them again he tried to take in his surroundings. The cave was bigger on the inside and he could stand up. Smacking the flint stones together he spotted a torch on the wall. After several attempts, the torch was burning and it lit the way deep inside the mountain.

"The passageway is pretty far." He called outside.

"Can you see anything?"

"Yeah, but nothing that looks important."

"Check around for a few minutes. If you don't find anything get out. And keep talking. Don't do anything foolish because I can't get in to help you." He warned.

"Right. Nothing foolish." He repeated. "Like walking into a dark cave all by myself." He traveled down the passage, yelling back the whole time. He talked about nothing as he babbled on, telling the demon how pissed he was going to be if they ever got home and he failed eleventh grade because he was Hell.

He took comfort in Angelus' voice calling back to him every few minutes, reassuring him that he wasn't really alone. Getting to the end of the passageway, he saw it. A small rock on a ledge by itself. Judging by the way it was glowing that had to be the stone. "I think I found it!"

"Then grab it and get your ass out of there!"

"Easier said than done." He muttered. He reached out and snatched it quickly, expecting the whole place to fall down around him. But nothing happened. Shoving it in his pocket he turned and saw the shimmer from the side. An entire ledge of jewels spread out along the rock. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds and things he didn't know the names of.

_Okay, this is where they get you. Every Indiana Jones movie I've ever seen has the guy die when he gets greedy._ He warned himself. Being very careful, he scooped up a good handful and dumped it into his pocket, leaving the rest. Nothing happened. Good. He turned and practically ran up the passageway before the cave collapsed. For a second he let the doubt fill his mind, wondering if Angelus would just take the rock and leave him there. Pushing it away, he crawled out, his shoulders immediately seized and he was yanked through the opening.

"You got it?"

He nodded. "There was all these jewels next to it and I grabbed a few of those too."

"You shouldn't have risked that." The demon chided. "The rock and get out, I told ye."

"I'm out. I got the rock. I'll stop shaking in a few hours." He fell to the floor, but was scooped back up.

"We don't have time for that. They've noticed you're gone and the only way out of there is up this cliff. We need to get the hell out of…"

"Hell." He finished.

"Smartass." The vampire walked back down to the clearing to start the long journey down.

"Pretty high up, huh?" He asked nervously, looking around.

"Yeah. I'm going to carry you down the same way." He put Xander down back on his sore and now swollen feet. Without warning, he slugged him hard across the jaw then grabbed the unconscious body when it fell. "It'll be easier on both of us this way."

* * *

Angelus took his time climbing down, he had to be careful with the extra weight and keep himself balanced. Up was always easier than down. One misplaced stepped and they were in for a hell of a fall. He didn't know if he could survive that and his boy would be broken. Halfway down he had felt the body begin to stir. Growling out a warning to stay perfectly still, he began to talk to keep the boy's mind occupied on something other than the several hundred foot drop below him.

He found himself telling him stories of his reign as the Scourge of Europe. Every once in a while he would earn an 'Eww' or 'That's gross', but for the most part he just listened. The demon sugar-coated nothing and sometimes went into graphic details, which resulted in the threat of being puked on. Finally they reached the bottom. It was already dark and the cold was getting worse. Pulling off his shirt, he wrapped it around Xander and picked him up.

"Should be home by sunrise if we keep going."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but vampires don't require that much sleep."

"I thought you guys slept all day."

"We do, but only because we're bored. There's not a lot to do being trapped inside all day. Sleep if you want to."

"Kay." Xander closed his eyes and tried to block out the cold that had seeped into his bones. They had lost all their meager belongings and that meant there wasn't a warm nest of blankets back in their cave. He wondered at the strangeness of life. He was living with an evil soulless vampire that he had entrusted his life with. He could've taken off when he had the chance but instead risked his own capture by rescuing him.

_God, Cordy was right. I really am an idiot._ He felt the tears on his face as he thought of her.

* * *

Angel opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how or why he had control of the body or where Angelus was, but he didn't care. He was back and that's all that mattered. He never wanted to relive an experience like that again. It was terrifying being trapped and helpless as he watched from inside his own head, powerless to stop his demon from doing anything. He was sickened by the way Angelus had used the boy for food and his own pleasure.

His outrage had been ignored when he listened to the deal his evil self was bargaining for the sale of Xander to the village. The memories weren't playing like a movie in his mind as they had when he returned to the body the last time. Instead they were happening in front of him, almost to him. And he could feel what his demon was feeling and thinking. While appalled by the acts inflicted on the youth, Angel knew Angelus hadn't really wanted to hurt him.

For all his harsh words, he'd been incredibly gentle with the boy, giving pleasure almost as much as he took it. Though it did not justify anything. Taking by force was still taking and Xander probably hated himself more for enjoying it. But that hadn't been the demon's intent. Strangely enough, Angelus admired the youth. He was the only one of them who had ever actually stood up to him, earning his respect. Buffy played the game, but she always backed down. Xander didn't and he didn't have the strength to back him up. All he had was a huge pair of balls and the strong conviction to save those he loved.

Looking down at the sleeping boy that was snuggled up against him, he smiled. He had treated him so badly when they first got here. He thought nothing of hitting him, or calling him worthless. Hell, he had tried to strangle him for daring to disrespect Buffy. He still wasn't sure if her visit was real or not. But he was starting to have his doubts. But it didn't matter. They were here and she wasn't. And he found that he didn't want her here.

Not because this place was Hell, but because he had no desire to see her. He had such high expectations of the person she was supposed to be. Brave, noble, strong and always righteous. The image was definitely better than the reality. The real Buffy he had come to finally see was anything but. Sure she was brave, when she was forced to be, but most of the time she was selfish and petty.

While he was tremendously grateful to have his soul back, the magicks Willow had used were dangerous and dark. The last thing he remembered of the little Wiccan wannabe was that she had a hard time controlling pencil levitation. To ask her to do something like that could've killed her. And Giles should've never allowed it. He wasn't even sure why he would've. Angelus had killed his lover. But then that would be the perfect revenge on him.

Thinking about all of them made him sick as he remembered the rock piles outside. He had never gotten to know any of them really, other than Buffy. And if he felt like this he could only imagine how lost Xander felt. They were his family. He had lost everything, his friends, his home and his parents. Though the boy never talked about his parents. Not even in the conversation he used to have with the rodent. That was odd.

Feeling the body starting to stir, he loosened his grip a little. "Good morning, Xander." He said quietly.

"Morning." Brown eyes opened slowly and looked up at him. "Deadboy? That you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"He never calls me Xander. Just boy." He tried to pull away and get out of the embrace.

Angel felt the loss of the warm body and was hurt that Xander would cuddle with his evil side but not him. Even after everything Angelus had done to him. He was going to have work pretty hard to earn the boy's trust.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Author's Note: If you're enjoying this please review. This is story is on 15 people's favorite stories and 26 have alerts for updates yet I only have 9 reviews. Let me know my hard work is appreciated.

_For those 9 readers: THANK YOU!_


	4. P3: Life Goes On

_**To Hell & Back**_

_**by Tym**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: So far, according to stats 365 have read this story but only 14 have reviewed. I'm taking that to mean people don't like it. I have posted 63 pages in less than a week (every two days) a lot more than most of the stories on this site that get updated every few months if we're lucky. I will continue until the end for those 14 who have let me know they're enjoying it.

**_Black-Rose23- thank you. Reviewed every chapter with great comments. All the reviews I have received were wonderful, well spoken and insightful. Thank you again!_**

**_As a fanfiction writer I get nothing out of this other than the knowledge that other fans like and appreciate it. So, if you do let me know. _**

* * *

Part Three: Life Goes On

Stumbling into the cave, Angel paid no attention to the drawings on the floor. He was in too much pain. He could feel the slick blood running down his side.

"What happened?" The boy asked, rushing over and helping him lie on the dirt floor.

"There were four of them. I barely got away."

Ripping the sleeve from his shirt, Xander tied off the wounds in his leg and applied pressure to the bloody gash in his side. "This is why you shouldn't be out there alone."

He groaned, not wanting to get into this again. They had been fighting about Angel going off alone every night for almost a week. "We need information. We have no idea how to use that stone."

"Right, but you need someone to watch your back." He told him, pressing down harder to make his point. "I may not be the best fighter but I occasional come through."

He really couldn't argue that point. Even without fighting skills, the mortal had saved Buffy's life three times already single-handedly. But this was Hell and the rules were different here. "Xander, I'm not saying that, but it's dangerous out there and you're what they hunt."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh and I guess you got these injuries falling in a hole!"

"I'm trying to protect you."

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, you have to protect the useless one for her. Trust me, I don't think she cares anymore." He stood up and walked away.

Angel lay there, remembering all the times when they had first arrived that he told the boy he was only helping him for Buffy's sake. Having the words thrown back at him tore at his unbeating heart. No wonder the kid didn't trust him. He sat himself up, wincing from the pain. "Xander, this has nothing to do with Buffy."

The teenager gave him a disbelieving look. "Right. Everything with you has to do with Buffy. You only show up when _she's_ in danger or _she_ needs help. You looked at the rest of us like cannon fudder."

"Fodder." He corrected without thinking. "And that's not true. I always thought all of you were brave. I've saved your life a few times."

"And I thanked you. You also tried to feed me to Spike! I get that you needed me terrified to fool him so you didn't warn me, but you could've at least apologized afterwards. But instead you acted like you were disappointed that he didn't drain me."

"I was worried that he was going to kill B—"

"Buffy!" He threw his hands in the air. "There was a lot people in that school that night. And you'd let everyone of them die if she needed you. And she calls you a hero."

"I never said I was a hero. I came here to help her." He stopped, realizing he'd just made Xander's point for him. That's exactly the way Angel saw things. He wasn't there to protect the innocent. He wasn't there to help with the fight against the darkness. He was only there to help Buffy and earn his redemption. "You're right." He admitted softly. "It _was_ all about Buffy."

"Well, she's not alone in the fight, Deadboy. They might not have been slayers or super strong but they helped. _They_ were heroes."

Angel took in the words and realized this had nothing to do with Buffy. Xander was mad that his friends' bravery and courage had gone unnoticed. "Yes they were. In many ways they were braver than she was. They had no supernatural gifts yet they still fought."

The energy seemed to seep off the youth and he sat on the cold dirt floor. "But they're gone." He sighed and muttered. "Because of me."

The atmosphere in the cave changed quickly as the depression hung in the air like a heavy fog. "They didn't die because of you." He told him quietly. "They came here to rescue you because they were heroes and sometimes the hero doesn't make it."

"It should've been me."

He crawled over to the boy, keeping a foot between them, leery of the youth lashing out. They hadn't talked about the others since the night they died. "They loved you. They died trying to help you. They would want you to live."

Xander snorted. "That's not what they say."

Angel could see the tears leaking from his eyes. "They say?" The pieces seemed to snap together. "Have you been seeing them too?"

The boy's head jerked up, the tears now streaming down his face. "They hate me. I killed them."

The vampire wrapped his arms around the crying teenager. "You didn't kill them. I may not have gotten to know them, but I know they loved you very much. They would not want you to blame yourself for their deaths. You did everything you could to save them." He rocked the sobbing boy. "You did everything you could." He repeated.

"It wasn't enough."

"Sometimes nothing we do is enough. You were outnumbered and they were unarmed." He told him, trying to get him to understand.

The words seem to only bring on another onslaught of tears. He held firm to the shuddering body until the sobs abated. The scent of shame and grief still clung to him, but he was trying to calm himself down.

"Thanks." Xander sniffed.

"Anytime. I miss them too, Xander. I know it's nothing compared to what you're feeling, but I want to you know you're not alone in your grief. I envy you for knowing them when I didn't."

"They were my family." He whispered and he tried to move out of the embrace, hitting Angel's injured leg. The immortal winced noticeable. "That's gotta hurt." He seemed to need to change the subject. "Did you see if there was anything in the trap? Bet you could use a little blood to speed the healing."

He shook his head. "Trap was empty besides they could still be in the area. It's not safe for either of us out there right now. I'll just suffer until tomorrow. I'm sure we'll catch something by then."

The boy seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments, before tilting his head slightly. "You can have a little."

He was taken aback by the offer. Never would he have thought vampire-hating Xander Harris would offer him blood! "You sure?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll in this together. But tomorrow night I'm going out with you. I mean out there with you."

He chuckled. "I know what you meant."

The boy scowled. "Don't laugh at me or I'll change my mind."

* * *

The library seemed like a different place now as Willow was wheeled through the doors by Oz. She had been released from the hospital today but still felt weak. She wasn't sure if it was the head injury or the spell she had cast two days ago. Yesterday she couldn't even get out of bed. All she did was lie there and cry. She couldn't believe Xander was gone.

The worst part was not having a body to say goodbye to. It was just like when Jesse died. He simply turned to dust and they had to deal with it. It wasn't fair. She didn't know how she was going to tell his parents when they called looking for him. She felt Oz's hand on her shoulder. Thank God she had him. She wouldn't be able to go on if she didn't.

"Willow, do you think you should really be here?" Giles asked coming out of his office. He was bruised and looked as tired as she felt. Dark circles hung heavy under his eyes.

"You're one to talk Mister." She threw back.

"Yes, well." He looked down. "I had some people to contact."

"Any word on our runaway Slayer?" Oz asked.

"No, not yet. I do have people who are keeping an eye out. But I suppose we won't be hearing from her until she wants to be heard from."

"She'll be back in time for school." Willow tried to sound optimistic. "Senior year. No one misses Senior year." She smiled. "We'll all be seniors, well except Oz. He graduated."

"Once I finish summer school." He told her.

"Right but the rest of us will be seniors. Buffy will be back by then. You'll see. We'll all sit around and listen to Giles tell us how doomed we are and Xander—" She stopped, choking back tears. "Xander…won't be here. He won't be sitting in that chair telling all those stupid jokes." She sobbed out.

Both Oz and Giles hugged her as the tears filled their eyes as well.

* * *

Angel hauled another log over to the mouth of their cave. He loved the sunlight though he was still leery of it. He half expected to burst into flames any moment now. But it had been almost a month and he enjoyed it everyday. The door to the cave was almost complete. He was happy to finally have something to block out the cold wind at night.

Xander had to find something to keep his mind occupied after they returned and he started drawing up plans in the dirt. Both of them had finally come to accept that this was home and they might as well make the best of it. He still had to endure the visits from the others and deal with the guilt their words caused, but after finally getting Xander to admit they were visiting him as well, he knew they weren't real.

Well, his were. Each one of the ghosts' words were absolutely true. He _was_ at fault. He _was_ nothing but a monster. But their accusatory words to Xander weren't. He was not to blame for their deaths. It had taken hours of reassuring words and painful, frank discussions to get the boy to understand that he had not let them die. Angel refused to let him give up and fall back into that horrible depression he was in before. Now when the visions came, they both worked to keep each other sane.

He glanced over at his cave-mate, as Xander called them, to see him hacking away at the log he was working on. The sunshine had tanned his skin to a deep bronze and the door building was adding a lot of muscle to his body.

During the day Xander spent most of his time on the door construction, working or figuring out how to actually build it. And at night he chipped away at the inside layer of rock in the back corner of the cave for a strange idea he came up with about steam-heating the inside. Angel wasn't sure how that would work. They had no volcanic activity to supply the heated air, but the boy insisted that if they could heat water in metal piping by fire that they could create steam to warm the cave. They simply needed to be able to maintain a fire in the harsh weather, which meant it had to be inside. But they would need some type of ventilation system to get rid of the smoke.

Angel wasn't about to argue with him about it. He simply did what he could to help. If it didn't work they'd hadn't done anything other than waste time. And they had plenty of that. At night while Xander was working, he'd taken to exploring more of the valley, knowing that there had to be more than just the blood-hungry demons out there. Granted most of them would be ruthless like the villagers, but he needed information.

The keystone was powerful, but neither of them knew how to use it and they couldn't risk telling anyone about it. Demon attacks still happened almost daily and they were always on the alert. A few of them had been from the village. Apparently they weren't giving up on finding the boy who had stolen their rock. Venturing out beyond their valley, Angel had spoken to a few less violent demons in the last few weeks, always making sure to never let it slip that he was traveling with a human.

One of them was a very old demon, who knew a lot about magick. He had quite a collection of homemade books on the subject. Of course, he wasn't willing to trust the demon any further than he could throw him. But if they were ever going to be able to utilize the rock Xander had risked his life for, one of them was going to have to learn some magick. The demon was too old to fight and that gave him the opportunity to barter. He had struck an easy trade for a few of the papers each week by offering to trap and gut tlafs in exchange.

It was a good deal and Xander usually could only eat one of the animals per week as it was. The other two that Angel needed to feed from usually went bad in the heat of the day anyway. In the aftermath of the Angelus affair, they had both changed a lot. Xander wasn't as hostile towards him anymore and he almost looked as if he missed the demon sometimes, especially at night. He still didn't talk about it or how he felt, but then he really didn't talk much anymore.

Angel was trying hard to get him to open up a little. He found he missed the babbling youth he used to be. At least the teen still called him Deadboy. That was something. He never spoke about the others unless Angel prompted him by asking questions. He had heard him telling Huey the rat that he was afraid he'd start to forget them so the vampire made sure he spoke of them a little more even though he understood it was hard for Xander. He'd often start to cry when he remembered something they used to do or say.

In was only during those times of sorrow that Angel got to hold him. And they'd just sit and talk quietly for hours, taking comfort from each other. It was a start.

* * *

Rupert Giles took off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes, wondering when everything fell apart. When was that defining moment that he could've changed? What would've been different if he had insisted the boy had gone with him to the hospital instead of going back inside? Would Buffy have died instead? Would the world have gone to Hell? He stopped. It wasn't productive to think like that. He refused to be glad that the young man had died and that the world was safe.

He leaned against the check-out counter of the library feeling older than he had in years. It had been three weeks and still they had heard nothing from Buffy. He looked at the remains of the Scooby Gang, though no one called them that any longer. It hurt to remember that it was Xander that had dubbed the group that in the first place. They barely mentioned anything that referred to him at all and that hurt even more. It was as if they had forgotten him.

Three weeks ago, he would have been the first to say that Alexander Harris was not a vital member of the team. The boy had no special skills or training. Yet his death had proven just how wrong he had been. Xander had been the voice of reason that they simply hadn't listened to this last time. He had a bottomless courage that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. He was brave and terrified all at the same time. And they all missed his presence tremendously.

The library was no longer the warm meeting place, but now held a cold emptiness that none of them felt welcome in. There were no more meetings here. The laughter that once filled the room seemed to have died with Xander.

Cordelia had taken the news harder than they expected. No one had really believed that she could have deeply cared for the boy, but she openly wept in front of both he and Oz for hours. She never came into the library and refused to associate with any of them. She blamed Xander's death entirely on Buffy's unwillingness to kill Angelus, stating that if she had done her duty when he first made an appearance that Xander would still be alive. No one could really argue that point.

Willow…well, Willow was by far the worse of them. She and Xander had been best friends since kindergarten and so much of who she was was wrapped up in him. She needed the familiarity of someone who instinctively knew her to bring her out. To make matters worse, she blamed herself for not be able to cast the spell quicker so Xander would not have had to sacrifice himself dealing with Angelus. She had felt the magic and knew the moment the spell took hold, but it wasn't in time to save her best friend.

She spent all her time studying magick to find what she could have done differently. She was determined to become a powerful witch so none of them would ever have to die fighting evil again. Not that any of them still fought. Cordelia left the group and Willow and Oz were all that was left. Neither of them were Slayers and frankly they were both terrified to try to take on the evil that she had faced.

Willow had done quite a bit of organizing and kept a running tally of the deaths in the small town over the summer. The numbers were staggering. They all talked and planned yet none of them were capable of doing anything to stop it. He was always rushing off whenever a lead popped up, trying to find Buffy. Joyce was finally starting to put her life back together after her only daughter had run away. She hadn't heard anything from her since that horrible night.

Oz had been a remarkable help to both of them. The young man hadn't had the chance to really get to know Xander other than he was Willow's best friend. The two rarely spoke outside of the Scooby meetings so he just didn't have the emotional tie to the boy the rest of them had. It had given him the detachment to move on and help both his heartbroken girlfriend and Giles face the devastating truth. Xander Harris was dead.

* * *

The walk home was quiet as Oz kept a keen ear out for anything unusual while Willow lost herself again in her thoughts. He was getting very worried about his girlfriend. She had been blossoming into an outgoing person just a few short months ago and now she was worse than when he met her. The only time she really showed any spirit was at Cordelia. When it all had happened, he had thought the two of them would bond over their grief and love for Xander, but the exact opposite had occurred.

Cordelia blamed Buffy and Willow stood up for the only friend she had left. Oz understood it, but Cordy couldn't see passed her anger and hurt to understand. Oz knew Willow needed to cling to Buffy now, but he quietly agreed with Cordelia. Buffy hadn't done her job and someone else had died. She should've learned that lesson when they lost Ms. Calendar, but she hadn't. All Buffy wanted was Angel back and in the end she got her wish, but the loss was too big a price to pay.

Then when she had to kill Angel, she took off and left even more people to die in their town. _Didn't she care about anyone other than herself?_ She left them all to fend for themselves, _knowing_ what lurked in Sunnydale at night.

"School starts tomorrow." Oz finally broke the silence. "You all ready? Sharpen all your #2 pencils?"

"I am school supplied and ready. Oh, I'm gonna be busy a lot. But, but only till 3:00, and that's when you usually get up." She teased. "Do you think Buffy knows school's starting tomorrow?"

"I'm sure she does. School starts in September all over the country."

"Wouldn't it be great if Buffy just showed up tomorrow? Like nothing happened?"

"Well, she can't just show up, she got kicked out."

"Well, yeah, I-I know. I just wish... I wish we knew where she was."

* * *

Angel added another log to the fire and sat back on the fur rug watching the flames dance. The cave was toasty warm despite the snow falling outside. The large wooden door kept the rain, cold and heat outside and the temperature comfortable in. He still marveled that Xander's idea had worked. Though they had gone through eight prototypes before they found one that actually worked without catching anything on fire or filling the cavern with smoke. And the plus side was they got to enjoy staring into it at night.

It didn't come without a price though. There were always demons that were attacking simply because they were looking for a better dwelling. Xander had grown into a fierce warrior over the years. Angel had begun training him to fight when they first returned home, but he never imagined that the boy would turn out to be so deadly. The two enjoyed quite a respected reputation. One that many demons tried to challenge.

He looked at the long bandaged wound on the boy's shoulder. It was healing well, but had been deep. He hated that Xander had gotten hurt protecting him when the slavers tried to collect a hefty price for the pair. Life was hard here, but they managed. They fought, they argued, but they stayed together. Angel knew without Xander he would've given up hope a long time ago and been captured. It was only his need to protect the boy that kept him going some days.

Xander finished his dinner and left a few small bits on the plate for Huey to come get later. The rodent had made himself right at home with them. He often ate food from Xander's fingers and slept on the small fur blanket he left on the ledge. The young man had confessed one night that he had never been allowed a pet and even if it was only a rodent, he was going to take good care of it.

Angel didn't like thinking about Xander's parents. The few conversations they had had about them made the vampire wish he could get back to Sunnydale so he could inflict maximum damage on the drunken pair. Of course that was nothing compared to what Angelus wanted to do to them. He still wasn't sure what was causing he and his demon to randomly trade places, but they all seemed to learn to live together quite well. Xander was rarely bothered by either of them appearing without notice.

Feeling the warm body lean back against him, he wrapped his arms around him. It had taken a long time before Xander started to trust him and a great deal of patience on his part as he pursued the boy's affection, but in the many years they had been here, he wouldn't have changed a thing. He had really gotten to know Xander and learned to appreciate the friendship, and that only deepened the love he felt for the boy he held in his arms. Angelus felt the same way though he was more physical with his feelings. Not that Xander seemed to mind. He loved them both right back.

It was a strange feeling to be with someone who accepted the good part of him and the bad, even when the bad was a completely separate entity that just happened to take control of the body from time to time. The fire sparked and crackled, catching his attention. The very best part of indoor heating was the fact that they were no longer buried under a ton of fur skins and freezing anymore. Now they could relax by the fire wrapped in nothing but each other.

* * *

Buffy watched the sunset out the window of the bus as it traveled northward. She had spent the entire summer in L.A. trying to get over Angel's death. She still couldn't believe he was gone. The dreams were the worst part. Sometimes she would dream about their last moments and how he had hugged her. Other times, she dreamt he'd come back and they would be together. In her dreams he always told her would find her, even if she killed him. That one always made her cry, but it was time to go home.

School would be starting now and even though she had been kicked out, she knew her mother would fight to get her reinstated. Well, once she forgave Buffy. She just had to make her mother understand. She had no idea what Buffy had been through over the past year and losing Angel had just been too much for her. She hadn't gone through all that just to lose him at the end. It wasn't fair!

Then there were the others. Giles would be angry with her, but eventually forgive her. Oz might actually blink. Cordy was probably busy chasing college guys and Willow… Willow was going to be the hardest to face. She was sticking to the story that Angelus had been the one that killed Xander and then the spell kicked in. It would take time but Willow would get over it, especially now that her best friend was there to help her. Eventually it would all be fine.

She hoped.

* * *

The first day of school and Willow walked through the halls full of bustling students. She had always loved school, but it felt empty now. She had always had her friends. Yeah, she didn't have many but two good friends made up for everything else. Xander and Jesse had always been there for her, made her feel important and loved. Then suddenly Jesse was gone and Buffy took his place. It was different and she hated to admit it, even to herself, but it was better.

Buffy was a girl and she got things that Xander and Jesse didn't. Even though Jesse had been aware of her feelings for Xander, he wasn't supportive at all. He had told her in seventh grade that it wasn't going to happen because Xander looked at her like a sister and she should get over it. Buffy had understood and tried to help her. She tried to get Willow to be more outgoing and pursue the object of her desires. It never materialized because she had been too scared before she met Oz. Maybe if she had met Buffy a few years earlier she would've had time to take the advice. But it was too late now.

Buffy was gone. Xander was gone and everything hurt so much. She just wished Buffy would come back.

"Hey Will."

She spun around and dropped her school books. "Buffy?"

The Slayer offered her a weak smile. "Hey."

"You're back! When did you get back? This is great!"

"Last night. I had to see Mom first, you know. We needed to talk."

She started to chew on her bottom lip. "And?"

Buffy shrugged. "I guess we're okay. How's Giles? Oz?"

Willow tried to smile back. "Giles is good. He's been keeping himself busy. And Oz is around here somewhere."

"I thought he graduated."

"Well, he kinda didn't do that whole summer school thing so he's here." She tried to look happy, but she was too nervous. Things seemed to have changed so much in the few months she was gone. "They're going to be so glad to see you're back. I mean you are back, right?"

"I'm back."

"Come on, he's in the library." She began to pull her friend behind her. "I mean where else would he be? He's the librarian." Willow knew she was babbling but she couldn't stop. Buffy was acting very un-Buffy like and it was making her nervous. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or bring up anything too painful that would cause her friend to run away again.

Pushing open the doors, she saw Giles talking to a student and waved. "Look who I found."

Giles' eyes went wide as he stared at Buffy standing in the doorway. "You're not mad, I hope." She gave him a shy wave.

The student got up out of the chair and turned to face them all. Cordelia's face was stone. "Mad? Why would he be mad? Just because you ran away and abandoned your post and your friends and your mom and made him lay awake every night worrying about you? Not knowing if you were dead or just out making new friends that you could get killed too."

Everyone stood stunned by the cheerleader's outburst. Willow felt the tears welling up and Giles began to polish his glasses. Buffy looked down for a moment then straightened. "I can understand you're upset Cordy."

"I'm so glad you understand. That makes me feel so much better." She snapped viciously.

"I lost someone too." Buffy told her. "I get how you feel."

"Oh. Do you? Well, I don't think you have a clue how _I_ feel. See _my_ boyfriend didn't turn evil and kill a lot of _your_ friends. My boyfriend was a hero, granted a scared little hero, but he died saving the world. The world you would've let rot in Hell if it would bring back a killer to your bed."

"I had to kill Angel!" She shouted back in her own defense.

"Boo-hoo! He was evil, he deserved to die! Then you took off and left us all here defenseless. Do you have any idea how many people have been killed during your little road trip to pityville? Giles has a list! You're supposed to fight evil, not sleep with it! You should've killed him the second you knew he turned on us. But you didn't! And now Xander is dead because of you!" She stormed out of the library, but everyone could see the tears on her face.

"Welcome home me." Buffy muttered.

* * *

Angelus walked into their dwelling to the welcome sight of his boy lying in the round metal cylinder surrounded by heated water from the stove. "Didn't wait for me?" He purred, getting closer.

Xander turned his head. "Come on in, the water's good."

The vampire kissed his tired boy. "Perimeter is clear." He pulled off his coat and shirt. "Should be a quiet night."

"I could definitely use that. A good night sleep sounds great."

Angelus leered at the naked body in the water. "Maybe later. I got plans for ye tonight."

He lifted his eyebrows. "And what kind of plans do you have?"

He slipped out of his pants and stepped into the makeshift tub, pulling the warm, wet body close to him. "No, ye gotta stay awake if ye wanna find out." He teased, kissing up Xander's neck, pleased by the shiver it produced in the boy.

"I guess sleep can wait a few minutes."

Angelus laughed. "Since when do I only last a few minutes?"

Xander smiled. "How I do love vampire stamina."

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure when things had gone wrong. Her mother said she wanted to invite her friends over for a welcome home dinner. She had even got out the company plates and now there was a house full of kids. Her mother was drinking with her new 'best friend' Pat from her book club. When had her mother joined a book club?

Willow was being all avoid-y with her, which she kind of understood, but it still hurt. The witch didn't seem to get that upset when Buffy admitted that Xander had lied to her about the spell and that she hadn't stalled, but went full-out after Angelus. Instead Willow seemed to only want to focus on his heroic efforts to help her that got him killed. Like Xander was a hero? This was all his fault. If he hadn't lied to her in the first place then she could've saved Angel and Xander. But her best friend refused to see the logic of all of that and was clinging to the heroic Xander dream.

Before a heated fight had broken out between them, they agreed to disagree, but since then Willow hadn't really spoken much to her. She was more interested in being with Oz. Didn't anyone understand her pain? Neither of them seemed to care that seeing them all snuggly only reminded her of what she had lost.

She had expected some uncomfortableness when she came back, from her mother and Giles, but she thought her friends would be glad she was back and welcome her with open arms. She had spent all summer alone and she really needed her friends right now. She didn't need Avoid-y Willow, or Apathetic Oz, Uncomfortable Giles, and an Outraged Cordelia.

Maybe it was better if she hadn't come home at all.

* * *

Giles drove as fast as his little Citron would carry him, which was about 15mph. He pushed the pedal harder only to realize it was already as far as it could go. He really needed a new car.

"Come on." He said out loud. "This is unbelievable." He didn't know how he missed it when Joyce showed him the artifact that was really the mask of a zombie God. He chided himself, speaking in a high pitched female voice, mocking Joyce's earlier words. "Do you like my mask? Isn't it pretty? It raises the _dead_!" He shook his head. "Bloody Americans."

He had to get to Buffy's house before the violence occurred. He pushed the car harder and saw a figure in the street. Before he knew it, he had hit them.

"Blood Hell!"

Buffy threw her things in her bag wondering why she even bothered to unpack. She should've known they wouldn't understand. How could they? Did they have to lose the love of their life to save the world? No!

"You're leaving again?"

Buffy looked up at Willow standing in her doorway. She didn't want to deal with this right now so she just turned away and started packing again.

"What, you just stopped by for your lint brush and now you're ready to go?"

"It's not like anyone will mind."

Willow's eyes turned cold. "Oh no. Have a good time. Oh, oh, and don't forget to _not_ write."

"Why are you attacking me? I'm trying."

"Wow, and it looks so much like giving up!"

"I'm just trying to make things easier."

"For who?"

Buffy felt the tears fill her eyes. "I had to leave. You don't know what I was going through."

"Well, I'd like to."

"You wouldn't understand."

Willow rolled her eyes. "You know, this isn't easy, Buffy! I know you're going through stuff, but... so am I."

"I know that you were worried about me, but..."

"No! This isn't about you! I mean, _my_ life! You know? I have one too. I'm having all sorts of... I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a _werewolf_, a-and I'm studying witchcraft and I don't have…" She broke down and started crying. "I lost Xander and I can't tell anyone that he was killed and thrown into Hell. And you were my best friend and you just left!" She shouted as Joyce rushed into the room.

She looked at the packed bag of clothes on the bed and turned hard eyes on Buffy. "What is this? Is this some sort of a joke?"

"Mom, please, could you, could you just..."

"No, I can't just! Buffy, what is this?"

"She was running away again."

Buffy glared at her friend for turning on her. "No, I wasn't. Well, I think I was. I'm not sure."

"Well, you better _get_ sure and explain yourself right now! If you think you can just take off any time you feel like..."

"Stop it! Please! I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing." She couldn't deal with this right now. Everyone was yelling at her. God, no one understood. She ran down the hall trying to get out of the house, away from the angry faces.

"Don't you leave this house, young lady!" Her mother's voice thundered behind her, but she never stopped walking. "You know what? That's it."

Buffy was jerked backward by her mother's hand on her arm.

"You and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

Cordelia couldn't believe the day she was having. This royally sucked. Devon finally asked her out and she actually agreed even though she knew she wasn't ready. But hey! She needed to get back into the swing of things. She had to face the fact that Xander was gone. She had no one to talk to. No one knew what really happened to him except for those losers that were supporting Buffy. Sure, she still spoke to Giles every once in a while when things got too bad, but other than that she was alone.

Her friends didn't know or understand. She had told them that she dumped that loser before school ended and was spending the summer away in Switzerland. It was a lie. She had stayed home all summer and cried. She missed him so much. And now they couldn't understand why she wasn't dating. She needed to retain her image. She was still Cordelia Chase.

So here she was on a date with Devon. He was cute, in a band, and had a nice car. And where did he take her? To Buffy's house for a party! Well, as long as she was here. She smiled, getting out of the car.

* * *

Buffy couldn't believe this was happening. Her welcome home party seemed to have turned into an intervention instead. All the kids were leaving, not that she cared. She didn't know half of them. But the rest of them were looking at her with pity as they walked out. She needed to be out of here.

Her mother was still yelling. "You know what? I don't care what your friends think of me, or you for that matter, because you put me through the wringer, Buffy. I mean it. And I've had schnapps. Do you have _any_ idea what it's been like for me?"

"Mom, this isn't the time..."

"You can't imagine _months_ of not knowing. Not knowing whether you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere or, I don't know, living it up..."

"But you told me! You're the one who said I should go. You said if I leave this house, don't come back. You found out who I really was, and you couldn't deal. Don't you remember?"

"Buffy, you didn't give me time. You just dumped this thing on me and you expected me to get it. Well, guess what? Mom's not perfect, okay? I handled it badly. But that doesn't give you the right to punish me by running away."

"Punish you? I didn't do this to punish you!"

"Well, you did. You should've seen what you put her through." Cordelia said standing in the doorway.

"Oh great another voice!" She shouted. "Telling me how wrong I was. How I should just get over killing my boyfriend!"

"You know, maybe you don't want to hear it Buffy, but taking off like you did was incredibly selfish and stupid." Oz told her bluntly, tired of dancing around it. He knew if Xander was still here, he'd tell her the exact same thing. No matter how much he loved his friends, he called them on their behavior.

"Okay! Okay. I screwed up. I know this. But you have no idea! You have, you have no idea what happened to me or what I was feeling!"

"What _you_ were feeling?" Cordelia repeated, mockingly. "God, are you even capable of thinking about anyone but yourself? Yeah, you're a freak of nature. So naturally you'd pick a freak for a boyfriend, and then he turns into Mr. Killing Spree, which is pretty much your fault and you do nothing to stop him!"

"Shut up Cordy!" She shouted.

"Why? Are you hearing something that might possibly hurt? Well, welcome to the club! Because I hurt! Giles hurts! Your mother hurts! And guess what bitch? It's all _your_ fault!"

Buffy had had enough and took on a challenging stance, daring Cordelia to make a move. The May Queen was not the least bit intimidated. She almost looked pleased.

Oz stepped between both of them. "Okay. I'm gonna step in now being Referee Guy."

Willow waved her hands in the air, completely giving up. "No, let them go, Oz. Talking about it isn't helping. We might as well try some violence."

A loud crash suddenly caught everyone's attention and ended the argument as a zombie climbed through the busted glass.

Willow shouted into the air. "I was being sarcastic!"

* * *

Giles sat on the sofa, holding an icepack to his forehead. He looked around the room slowly. Willow had a cut on her arm that Oz was tending to. Joyce looked disheveled and afraid, but unharmed, though still very upset about her friend's death. The tribal mask, which created the zombies had been destroyed and Cordelia had stormed off the moment the battle ended.

Buffy stood in the corner by herself. He could see that she wanted support, but she didn't understand that her actions had consequences. She couldn't run away and return months later and think everything would be the same. They had all changed and had to deal with their grief together. She had not been a part of that and was now an outsider.

He knew it would take time for her to come to that conclusion and if she couldn't then that was a burden she would bear alone. He was not willing to put himself in the position of coddling her selfish self-pity after everything that it had cost them. Angel was a vampire. Angel had become the enemy and murdered two of their own. He had no pity for him in the least. He wished she understood that.

* * *

Taking one last look around, Angel asked, "Do we have everything?"

Xander held the large bag and nodded. "Some blankets, our weapons and Huey." He picked up the cage he had built with the rodent inside. "I got some dried tlaf too. You know in case I get hungry."

"Oh, and what about me?"

Xander butted him with his hip. "You travel with your own walking food supply." He joked.

Angel wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "You're more than my food." He kissed his neck. "But damn you do taste good." His voice suddenly took on a worried tone. "Are you sure about this?"

He turned around and looked up at the vampire. "I'm sure. How long have we been working on figuring out how to use the keystone?"

"I lost count." Angel admitted.

"It's time to go home."

Angel kissed him tenderly. "Okay, I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you." He heard the squeak. "Or Huey." He added to the rodent.

"You won't. You're kind of stuck with me now." Xander grinned. "Okay, you ready?"

"As I'm going to get."

Xander began chanting as he held the glowing crystal stone in his hand. With every word it glowed brighter until the room was filled with light. With the last word, he tossed it at the wall and it went through the solid sheet of rock, creating a swirling vortex. Quickly Angel tossed in their packs and Xander lopped the cage in next. They grasped hands and together they jumped.

* * *

Author Note: Part 4 will be posted on Saturday.


	5. P4: Home Sweet Home

_**To Hell & Back**_

_**By Tym**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part Four: Home Sweet Home

Tumbling onto the hard floor, the two figures rolled with the fall. Angel got up first and helped Xander to his feet. They both looked around disoriented at the large empty room. "I wonder where we are."

Xander turned and saw the huge stone statue behind him. "Hey, I remember him."

The vampire quickly pulled the boy away from it. "Don't touch it." He warned.

"I don't think it's still active after all these years, Deadboy. Chill out. I wonder why the new owners want an ugly rock in their family room."

"I don't think anyone lives here." He was already looking around. The room was empty except for a chair and a small doll. "I don't think anyone has since I did. This is Dru's doll."

Picking up the cage and inspecting that Huey was okay, Xander shook his head. "That's impossible. After all these years?"

"This is hers. I'd know it anywhere. She'd spend hours brushing it's hair or punishing it. Depending on her mood."

"Well, I guess we can stay here tonight. Check out the town tomorrow. Hopefully you had a comfy bed." Xander wiggled his eyebrows.

He purred and pulled the teasing youth to him. "Very comfy."

Nipping at his neck, Xander told him. "Race ya." He took off in the wrong direction then stopped and ran up the stairs with a vampire hot on his heels.

* * *

The bright sunlight shone down on the blanket where Buffy had set up the vast array of picnic foods she'd prepared. Oz and Willow quietly ate as normal everyday conversation filled the park across from the school grounds. Tomorrow she would be re-enrolled and things would go back to normal. She still had to take a lot of make-up exams that she missed when she had taken off, but other than that things were going okay.

Oz was talking about band stuff and Willow was acting like a regular groupie and trying to convince her that Scott Hope was interested in her, but she wasn't ready. Angel was still the main star in all of her dreams. At least she got to see him then, when he would hold her and tell her that he would always love her. It was something she had to hold on to.

"What?" She asked, catching part of their conversation.

Oz repeated. "Last night on the way home after I dropped off Willow I saw a girl in the cemetery stake this vamp. She was good."

"How good?" Buffy asked interested. "Like Slayer good?"

"Yeah, she was real good, but she couldn't have been a Slayer because here you are."

"Kendra." Buffy whispered. "When one dies the next is called."

"Looks like we got a new girl in town." Oz agreed.

"We need to tell Giles."

* * *

Xander rolled over or tried to but he was currently held in an iron grip. "Leggo." He muttered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep boy." The vampire tugged him back down.

"Seriously, Gelus. Need to go." The grip loosened. "We need some supplies." He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I don't think you got food here. What about cash?"

"I don't know. Check the dressers." Angelus rolled over.

Xander just rolled his eyes. "Two vampires and neither one of them is a morning person."

"Someone's mouth kept us up all night."

He smiled at the memory. "I didn't hear you complaining. Or was all that moaning just your way of saying stop?"

"Cheeky little brat." He hissed. "If you don't get up you'll be the one moaning."

"Raincheck on that, babe." He kissed his mate. "I got some errands to run today, but I'll be back before sunset."

"Be careful."

Xander gave him a look of mocked offense. "I survived Hell, didn't I?"

"It's been a long time since we've been here. We don't know what's out there. Things could've changed a lot. Don't let your guard down, boy. Didn't come back here to lose you."

"Never lose me." He whispered. "Just promise you'll still want me when I ask you to help me find my teeth or where I left my cane."

The vampire nodded. "I'm taking you back to Hell at the first wrinkle."

Xander climbed out of bed. "Ain't love grand?"

* * *

Oz looked at the girl. She certainly wasn't what he pictured a Slayer to look like. Kendra had been prim and proper but Faith was a walking slut-o-rama. They had spent the evening searching cemeteries and all the vamp hot spots hoping to run into her. It wasn't difficult to find her. She was pretty showy, standing outside the Bronze fighting with two vampires. She was good too.

"So, this is gonna be great!" The enthusiastic new Slayer told them. "You and me B, we gonna have some fun."

Buffy looked uncomfortable with Faith. "Yeah, well. We'll have to go see Giles."

"Lemme guess." She groaned. "Watcher."

"Yep." Buffy smiled.

Willow was about to come into the conversation when Cordelia exited the club and turned cold eyes on Buffy. "Getting fashion advice?" She looked at Faith's tight, revealing outfit. "Or are you trying to make new friends? That's right you've got a slot open."

"Go away Cordelia."

Oz gripped Willow's hand in support at the reminder. He knew Cordelia was still hurting and lashing out at the object that caused it, but she should remember the rest of them hurt too.

"Friend of yours B?"

"Pl-lease." Cordy snorted. "Like I'd be friends with a freak. A back-stabbing freak!"

"Shut up!" Buffy warned her. "It was his own fault! He lied to me about Willow doing the spell and didn't listen when I told him to stay out of it. I'm sorry he's gone, but you're not the only one hurting!"

Cordelia's hard eyes caught Willow's watery ones. "I know that. They hurt too. But they didn't run away. They didn't choose to let a vicious killer run around this town slaughtering their friends. Tell me Buffy. If something was out there threatening your precious vampire would you let it live for months or would you have killed it?"

Buffy just stood there, fuming.

"That's what I thought." Cordelia sneered and turned to Faith. "Take my advice. Stay away from her before she finds another vampire to sleep with and you end up dead too."

"Sleep with?" Faith looked disgusted and looked around for an explanation.

"Long story." Oz said simply.

* * *

Cordelia drove around the small town, lost in her thoughts. She hadn't even known where she was driving until she looked up and saw the gothic looking mansion in front of her. She came here a lot. It was as close as she could get to visiting Xander's grave. One more thing to hate Buffy for. Not only had she gotten him killed but his body was gone too.

As she sat there looking up at the dark foreboding manor she noticed a light flickering in the window. That was strange. Getting out of her car, she grabbed her mace and the stake under her seat. If there was a vampire in there, he was in for one hell of a surprise. She was in the mood for a little payback.

Peeking in the downstairs window she saw a figure moving around in the glow of candlelight. The stone rock was still in the center of the room. The figure was standing in front of it and when it moved away she saw his face.

Angelus!

* * *

Faith didn't know what to think. She had run to Sunnydale trying to escape from Kakistos and it was only her third day here and she was already confused. The werewolf, and wasn't that a kick in the head, had told her the terrible story of Buffy's doomed love affair with a vamp. _What the hell was B thinking hooking up with the undead? That could only end badly._

She felt sorry for these people. They seemed to all be missing this Xander guy, but all Buffy could talk about was Angel. She had walked around town with the Slayer as Buffy showed her the hot spots. They even visited a demon bar. Man, what a weird town. Buffy had freaked when the bartender asked her if she wanted to take Angel's order with her. Seemed her psycho honey was back from Hell.

Instead of wanting to stake him, she tried to convince Faith that he was good now. He had a soul. But there was no way Faith was buying that crap. Soul or no soul, he was a vamp! She was going to stake him.

* * *

Angel placed another log on the fire to take the chill out of the air. They had both grown accustomed to the extreme climate changes in Hell, but Xander still preferred it warm. And the vampire was looking forward to a relaxing evening of sitting by the fire with him. He still couldn't believe that only five months had passed here while they were in Hell. He knew demon dimensions moved differently, but he hadn't given it much thought when they talked about returning home.

It had been a huge decision. While Hell was … well Hell, they had learned to survive and enjoy the time they had when not fighting for their lives. They took pleasure in each other and the simple things. Angel's biggest worry was Xander's age. They had spent a long time in that dimension and Xander hadn't show any sign of aging there. He didn't want that catching up with the boy, but he still looked the same. Maybe, he'd simply age normally now.

"The utility company will turn everything on tomorrow." The boy told him entering the room with a large container of Chinese food. "Pretty scary that they don't even ask you if you own the place or not. Just need cash and be over 18." He laughed. "Hey, think I qualify for being old enough?"

Angel took an egg roll out of his bowl. "You could, but you can't buy liquor."

"Damn and I was hoping to continue the Harris family tradition." He joked and took his place by the fire.

The vampire stiffened slightly at the mention of the elder Harrises, but willed himself to relax. He'd be paying them a visit soon. "This is good. What is it?"

"Shrimp egg roll." He said around a mouthful of rice. "So nice to eat something not cooked over a fire. And tomorrow, _hot…running…water_."

"Do you think you'll remember how to take a shower?" Angel teased him. "I might have to help you."

"I may need help washing my back. But it should come back to me. Things are still fuzzy. I can't believe I forgot how to flush a toilet."

"It's been a long time. We'll get back in the swing of things soon. Once the money gets deposited into the account you set up today, we'll get a car. And hopefully I remember how to drive it. I still can't believe how easily those jewelers bought your story."

"Hey, I'm pretty convincing. And they didn't care about my story. All they were interested in was that those jewels weren't stolen. They just thought I was stupid and didn't know I was being ripped off."

"But you aren't stupid. So, why did you let them rip you off?"

"One, we can't go through regular channels to sell them. Two, I kinda did steal them from a demon dimension, but still stealing. Three, we need the money. And they brought in a lot of money and we only had to sell two of them."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Xander smiled. "And here I thought you were only after my delectable body."

"That too. So, do you want to stay here?" He asked the question that was burning inside of him. Sunnydale was a small town and it held a lot of memories for both of them, good and bad. He knew if the date on the newspaper was correct that Xander would be running into people he knew soon and that would only remind him of the ones he lost.

"Dunno. Doesn't really feel like home anymore. Where would we go?"

Angel kissed his head. "Anywhere you want."

"Kay."

* * *

The library was in chaos. Everyone was voicing their opinion after that bitch Faith had told them that Angel was back. Buffy cursed Willie again for mentioning it in front of another Slayer. Hadn't he learned the first time when Kendra tried to kill Angel? She needed to get them to stop fighting so she could get to the mansion and make sure he was all right. God, he had spent months in Hell. He had to be a wreck.

"Everyone calm down!" Buffy shouted. "I know we're all surprised by this, but—"

"GILES!" The door flew open and Cordelia stepped inside. "I need a crossbow!"

"Cordelia." He said, alarmed by her expression. "Are you all right?"

"Hell no! I need a crossbow! And maybe some dynamite. Oh, do you still have that rocket launcher?"

"What on Earth for?"

"He's back!" She shouted with venom. "And this time he's not going to get away."

"Where is he?" Buffy demanded. "Did you hurt him?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" The cheerleader sneered. "Angelus is back!"

"It's Angel, not Angelus!"

"Newsflash Buffy! I. Don't. Care."

"Well I do. We all do. We all know he's not evil. This isn't his fault." She looked around waiting for the others to back her up. She was shocked by the crossbow in Giles' hand. "What are you doing?"

"What we should have done when that maniac showed up in the first place." He told her.

"Are you crazy? He has his soul back. He's Angel again."

"There is no way to be certain of that." Giles stated hotly. "He was in a hell dimension. We haven't seen him in months. For all we know he could've lost that pesky soul of his again. I for one am not willing to take that chance."

"Willow." Buffy turned to her best friend. She knew she would stand by her.

Willow just looked back at her with teary eyes. "I can't…I can't think about this right now."

"I can't believe you people." She took off out of the library. She had to warn Angel and get him out of town. They could go to LA and hide out there.

Giles watched as his Slayer ran out of the room. He was deeply disappointed in her. "Where is he, Cordelia?"

"The mansion." She gripped her stake a little tighter.

"She's going to beat us there." Oz told them.

Cordelia just grinned. "Not if I drive."

* * *

Buffy ran as fast as she could. She had to get there before the others. She knew the area in LA well so they wouldn't have much trouble finding a place to stay. They could always stay with Lily tonight. The main problem was getting out of town quickly. She wished her mother had let her have a car.

Keeping an eye out for the others, she raced through the woods toward the back entrance of the mansion. Throwing open the garden doors, she stopped for a second to catch her breath. Then she heard a noise to the left like someone walking around. Quickly she flew into the other room to see Angel standing by the fire. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Angel!" She threw herself at him, hugging him close to her. "Oh God. You're here! You're really here. I thought they were just dreams but they weren't. You came back for me."

He pulled away from her, looking at her like he didn't know who she was. "What are you doing?"

"Angel, it's me. Buffy. Oh God, don't you remember? What did they do to you?"

He focused, looking deeply at her. "Buffy? _You're_ Buffy?"

"How can you not remember me?"

"Oh, I remember you. It's just been so long since I've seen you."

"We have to hurry. We can't stay here. The others are coming. Come on. We can go to LA." She was pulling on his arm, but he wasn't moving. "Angel, we have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Angel?"

The front door burst open and Faith stormed in followed by Cordelia and Giles. Oz and Willow were in the back. They were all armed. This was not good. She threw herself in front him, shielding him from their weapons. "Stop!" She shouted.

"B, he's a vamp." Faith told her.

"He's Angel. He still has his soul. Tell them Angel. Tell them you're Angel."

He was just standing there staring at all of them. "I really need to lock that door at night." Was all he said.

"Gelus, what are you doing down there?" A voice called from the upstairs. Footsteps descended the staircase revealing a pair of green leather clad legs. Legs that belonged to Xander! "Oh, you got company. Should've said something." He looked at them all. "Hi." His tone seemed friendly but his eyes were hard. "Why are they armed?"

"I don't know." The vampire told him. "Get upstairs, boy!"

Buffy was trying to follow what was going on. Xander was alive. That was good. She'd figure out what to say about that later. Her major concern right now was the fact that Angel was wearing leather pants. And Xander was wearing leather pants. Leather meant evil Angelus and most likely vamp Xander. That was not so good.

Before she could move, evil Xander jumped over the railing and landed smoothly on the floor. His body had twisted on the way down and then he was holding a sword. Smoothly vaulting over the stone statue, he was suddenly in front of Angelus, protecting him.

"He's evil!" Cordy shouted. "Oh God, they're both evil!"

Buffy hurried away from the pair of vampires. "Willow, you have to do the spell again. You have to restore Angel's soul."

"His soul is permanent!" Evil Xander told them not lowering the sword.

"Like I'm going to believe a vampire!" She shouted back at him.

"Funny, you trusted Angel!" Cordy yelled back.

"Shut up!" Buffy sneered at her. "Willow, please! We have to do the spell."

"Willow?" Xander asked, his voice quivered slightly.

Buffy watched as the sword lowered some and then he started chanting. "No. No. No." Angelus' arms encircled him and pulled him close.

"It's all right. I don't know who these people are, but don't let them get to you." The vampire suddenly shouted. "Get out! Before I kill all of you. How dare you do this to him!"

Willow had slid forward and moved out into the room. "Xander?" Tears were streaming down her face. "You're alive." She was suddenly moving, ignoring everyone screaming at her that he was a vampire now. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She was now hugging both of the evil vampires. "Oh God, you're really here."

"I'm sorry." Xander looked at her, tears running down his cheeks as well. "I couldn't stop them. There were too many. I couldn't protect you. I miss you so much."

Everyone stood amazed as they watched them hugging. Angelus still hadn't let go of his hold on Xander. Willow touched his face. "You're so warm. I thought vampires were cold."

"I'm not a vampire." He told her.

Buffy came out of her daze. "He's got a bite mark, Willow! Get away from him!"

"Be silent Slayer!" Angelus roared. "Boy's not been turned."

"So you just bit him for the hell of it?" She threw back.

"Dessert." Angelus smirked then looked at the others. "What the hell is going on? We're not in Hell any longer. We shouldn't be tortured by your ghosts anymore."

"Ghosts?" Giles repeated. "We're not dead."

"I saw you." Xander spoke in a choked voice. "I saw you all die. I couldn't save you. I buried you. I just couldn't save you." His body seemed to crumble to the floor.

Angelus scooped him up. He looked directly at Giles. "You! Start talking. Who are you and why do you torment him?"

"I'm Rupert Giles. Xander, don't you remember me?"

"Giles?" He looked up. "G-man? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this."

"I'm not here to hurt you, Xander. Why would you think that? Why do you think we're dead?"

Angelus answered for the distraught teen in his arms. "Because we saw you all die. You came to rescue him and demons killed you. He killed them all, but couldn't stop them in time. He buried your bodies by our cave."

"Oh dear." Giles wiped his glasses. "Xander, we never attempted a rescue. We wouldn't begin to know how to do that. I can assure you that we're all very much alive."

Willow touched his hand and placed it at her heart. "See? I'm alive." She smiled and touched his bare chest. "You're alive. We're both alive." They were hugging again.

Cordelia dropped her crossbow and ran to them. She practically ripped Xander from Angelus and all three were hugging and crying. The vampire backed up slightly to give them some room, but stayed on alert in case it was a trick.

Giles finally released his weapon and approached the trio, tears leaking from his eyes. Tentatively he reached out and felt the warm skin of the boy's shoulder assuring himself he wasn't dead then hugged them all too.

Buffy was unconvinced. She had seen Xander just jump over the railing and there was no way her Xander could've done that. Plus he was wearing leather and protecting Angelus! "Are you all crazy? He's evil!"

Oz stepped toward the group. "You weren't saying that when you thought it was Angel. Wills just said he's not a vampire." He looked at Xander. "Hey welcome home, man."

Xander looked at him. "Oz, right?"

The young man nodded.

"And you're Cordy." He hugged her close. "And none of you hate me?"

"Of course we don't hate you. We're so glad you're home."

Faith interrupted. "Uh guys, I hate to break up this little reunion. I mean I'm happy that this Xander guy's home and all, but we still got this evil vamp here to deal with. Can we make with the happy later?"

Xander took notice of her for the first time. "I'm sorry. I don't remember your name?"

"That's cause we ain't met yet."

"Oh good. I thought I just forgot who you were. Who are you?"

"Faith. I'm the new Slayer."

That was all it took to get him moving. He pulled away from his long lost friends and was blocking Angelus with the sword again. "Stay away from him!" He warned her.

"Boy!" The vampire shouted at him. "How many times have I told you to stay behind me?"

"And how many times have I listened to you?"

"Faith stop it! Willow will do the spell and we'll get Angel back!" Buffy told her.

"Xander is that a tattoo?" Willow asked, looking at his bare chest where on his right pectoral there was a strange black symbol. "Oh my God, you got a tattoo!"

Oz smiled. "Wills, I think the bigger issue here is the fact that he's not dead."

"It's not a tattoo. It's a spell." Xander never took his eyes off Faith. "Drop the crossbow!"

"Drop the sword!" She countered.

Giles stepped in between them. "Both of you stop this nonsense at once. We just got this young man back and I'm not going to lose him because you have a trigger finger."

Faith looked defiantly at him, but slowly released the trigger and lowered the weapon.

"That's much better. Now, this is obviously as much of a shock to Xander as it is for us." He turned to Xander. "We were mistakenly under the impression that you were killed and thrown into the vortex."

"I got run through with a sword right before being pushed." He told them. "Angel nursed me back to health."

"Yes, that's wonderful. You must have been through quite an ordeal. Five months in Hell certainly couldn't have been easy."

Xander laughed. "Maybe five months for you. It was a lot longer for us."

Giles paled. "How long were you there exactly?"

He shrugged. "Exactly, I don't know. I gave up counting after the first fifty years." He turned his head. "You keep track?"

"Lost count after the first century."

"Century?" Giles exclaimed. "Dear Lord. How on Earth did you survive?"

"Had a vampire with a bad temper." He joked. "He saved my life a lot."

Angelus placed his hand on Xander's shoulder. "That's because you don't listen. Boy's always trying to protect me." He looked at the group. "It's getting late and I don't like Slayers in my house. The four of you can stay but they leave."

Faith and Buffy both shouted, "I'm not leaving!"

"Girls!" Giles yelled at them. "I think it's best if we all go for tonight. This has been a very taxing evening on us all. We can reconvene tomorrow." He looked at Xander. "I assume you will be all right here with him."

He nodded and looked back at Angelus. They seemed to share a silent conversation. "You can come back tomorrow night after sunset."

"Very good. Then we shall see you both then. Come along." He turned to leave.

Willow hugged Xander again as did Cordelia. "Don't go running off on us Mister." She warned.

"I won't." He promised as they filed out the door. Faith and Buffy were the last two to leave. Buffy looked back with sad eyes at Angelus and Faith looked suspicious. Once the door closed the vampire quickly turned the bolt.

He rushed back to Xander who had started shaking. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know. I want to believe them, but I don't know if I can. It seemed so real before."

"I know, but we can find out for certain tomorrow. Right now let's just try to get some sleep. You go on upstairs and I'll make sure the house is secure."

"Okay. Sleep now. Worry later."

* * *

Outside the mansion, tempers were riding high. Faith was questioning why they hadn't dusted the vamp. Buffy was defending Angel and begging Willow to do the spell again. Willow was worried for Xander's safety being left alone with Angelus.

"That's enough!" Giles shouted. "Obviously, Xander has changed dramatically. That young man has survived over a century in a hell dimension. The very fact that he's alive and still relatively sane is beyond miraculous. He stated that Angel's soul is secure so either that is Angel or he has apparently formed some type of alliance with Angelus. Be it one of necessity no doubt. He didn't remember any of us at first and was under the impression we died. He actually saw us die and buried our bodies."

"But we're not dead." Willow pointed out.

"No, but he was in Hell. There is no telling what horrors he has experienced. I feel the best thing we can do is leave him be tonight."

"What if it is Angelus?" Cordy asked worried.

"If he hasn't killed him in over a century I doubt he will tonight. And Xander seems quite capable of defending himself. Now we should all get some rest." Giles told them, thankful when there was no more protest though Faith and Buffy both looked angry, but for totally different reasons.

Giles had seen the look in the vampire's eyes and the casual way in which he touched the youth. The relationship was obviously one of mutual admiration. The vampire hadn't been happy to have the boy shielding him, but wanted to protect Xander instead. And there was the issue of Angel's soul which Xander had stated was permanent yet he was acting much more like Angelus than Angel. Given the changes in the young man it wasn't hard to reason that Angel had simply hardened by the tenure in that dimension as well.

At no time did Xander refer to the vampire as Angelus at all. It could be simply that neither of them remembered the Scoobies, which was understandable. Given a century, he'd forget his closest friends' faces too. The important thing was that the boy was alive. How he was alive was another matter entirely. He was over one hundred years old if their story was to be believed but other than a few scars on his chest and the anguished pain in his eyes, he could easily pass for twenty. Though his body had developed much more muscle tone and his eyes spoke of things no one should ever see.

Xander's expression had been hard when he first appeared, no doubt ready to fight for his life as well as the vampire's. Giles knew Hell couldn't have been easy and that the boy had probably done unspeakable things to stay alive. After witnessing him crying and holding the girls, he was glad that there was still some glimpse of the young man he knew and cared for still in the man he'd been forced to become.

Whatever they had been through, they had managed to stay together, but he knew no matter what the outcome, Xander was not the same boy they once knew.

* * *

Buffy chose to walk back home. She didn't want to be around the others right now and she needed to think. Angel was back! That was wonderful and Xander didn't seem to remember anything other than being skewered and pushed. Another plus. She'd cover by saying she thought it had been Angelus but must have been a leftover vamp. Either way the important thing was that Angel had come back for her.

She knew their love was forever. Not even Hell could keep them apart. It hurt so much that Angel didn't recognize her, not even as Angelus. She still needed to convince Willow to do the spell again to restore Angel's soul. She wasn't sure how he lost it again. He couldn't have met anyone in Hell and no one else could give him perfect happiness.

That only left the most logical explanation. The spell Willow cast never worked. Angelus was just playing her, pretending to be her Angel. He probably thought she would follow him into Hell. But then he'd be stuck there too. None of this made sense. All she wanted to do was go back to the mansion and be with Angel, but she'd have to wait. She'd go tomorrow after school and talk to him.

* * *

Faith wasn't buying all that crap. The sneaky vamp might be able to fool those yo-yos into thinking he had a soul, but she was the Slayer and unlike Buffy she wasn't falling for his good looks. Sure, the guy was hot, but that Xander dude was pretty fine too. And the redhead had told her he had a huge crush on B at first. Why the hell would she pick the vamp over that? It didn't matter.

Faith was a real Slayer and she knew that the only good vamp was a dead vamp. And in the process of ridding the world of another monster, she'd rescue that hot guy from the thrall he was under. Her old Watcher had warned her about those. The poor guy was protecting the undead. That was messed up.

She circled back to the mansion, but found the door was locked and not even her Slayer strength was breaking the bolt. She couldn't risk trying to bust it down and alert them of her presence. She needed the element of surprise. After fifteen minutes of locked doors and windows, she finally found a small one in the basement that had a cracked glass. Pushing with her foot, she broke it the rest of the way.

Then once she was finally in, she snuck through the halls with her crossbow ready. The place was dark and quiet so she figured they were both upstairs. The first floor had nothing but three empty rooms_. Just one left_, she thought, wondering which one she would find inside. She figured the vampire would keep himself in the basement but that was empty. He was probably hiding in the furthest part of the house which was the third floor. That way if anything happened his thralled lapdog could fend it off while he ran to safety.

It made the most sense. Approaching the door, she heard the noises from inside and felt sick with anger and rage. Buffy's saintly souled vamp not only used her friend as a bodyguard but for other things as well, judging by the sounds. She'd have to be careful. She didn't want to hit the wrong hot guy. Raising her foot, she kicked the door open.

She immediately saw one dark haired guy's naked chest sitting up in the bed with another dark head jerking up from his lap. Both looked up and then there was movement. Suddenly they were attacking her! She had barely blinked. How the hell had they moved that fast? She was now on the receiving end of a sword fight with a hot naked guy. This was something to file away for a later nighttime fantasy, but right now she had to fight and figure out which one to kill.

The blows were coming too quick and she couldn't hold them both off. From the strength they were using she just couldn't figure out who the human was. A strike to her side and then her head and she knew she was going down. She had given everything she had but it wasn't enough. But she was going to be damned if she'd go alone. She lifted the crossbow and fired.

* * *

Angelus wasn't sure what was going on, not that it mattered. They were used to being attacked out of nowhere. He was pissed to have been interrupted while enjoying his snack, but he'd get back to that after he killed this bitch. The boy was working her over quickly, tiring her out. He raised the sword and countered making sure she couldn't strike the youth. Then hit her hard in the side of the head with the hilt.

As he watched her fall, she smiled viciously and raised the crossbow at him. He was twisting away from it when he was shoved hard to the side. He heard the swish of the bolt fly and the grunt of pain. No! He screamed in his head and jumped up to see the boy lying on the floor with the bolt in his chest.

Xander pulled it out himself and grunted again. The blood was flowing quickly. His eyes were still open and watching their attacker.

"Boy, don't move." Angelus leaned down to examine it. It was a good shot. Too good. His hand touched his cheek. They hadn't survived all this time only to finally make it back for it to end like this. He wouldn't let that happen.

"You ok?" Xander asked weakly.

"Thanks to you." The demon told him. "Foolish. Stubborn."

"I know, but you're okay." He closed his eyes. "Tie her up. Giles'll come get her."

The vampire didn't move towards her. He picked his boy up and began to rip the sheets into bandages. They had had closer calls than this. Applying pressure, he waited until the bleeding slowed enough to start dressing the wound. Ripping open his wrist with his fangs, he let the blood drip into the puncture and waited for the skin to close. "You need rest." He told him, his voice thick with worry.

"I'm not leaving." Xander promised. "Never leaving."

Angelus kissed the warm skin of his shoulder. "Not letting you." He whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's evil but that was the best place to stop the chapter. Don't worry you won't have to wait that long to find out what happened. Next update tomorrow morning. (I hate cliffhangers!) Again thank you for reviewing. You all made the pain of using (all all its wierd quirks) worth it.


	6. P5: Changes

_**To Hell and Back**_

_**By Tym**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 5: Changes

Giles continued knocking on the large wooden door. He knew since they were up late last night, he might have to wait a few minutes. The vampire was probably still asleep given the early hour and bright sunlight, but Xander should be awake. He was shocked to see that it was Angel who opened the door.

"Come in Giles." He stepped out of the way.

"Yes, good morning Angel." He walked into the house. "I know we agreed to meet this evening, but I wanted to come by—"

"It's all right. I was almost expecting a visit." He walked into the living room with the Watcher trailing after him. "It's a good thing you came early anyway."

Giles was relieved until he saw Faith's battered body chained to the wall. "Good lord! What is the meaning of this? I was under the impression that your soul—"

Angel turned around in full game-face and growled causing Giles to clutch the cross under his shirt. "Your Slayer broke into my home last night! She barged into my bedroom holding a crossbow, which I consider an attack! We retaliated and took her down, but she still fired and shot Xander in the chest!"

He paled and gulped audibly. "Is he…?"

"Currently upstairs resting. It took every last ounce of self-control I have not to kill her."

Giles looked at Faith, who turned her head away and visibly winced in pain. "What on earth were you doing? I was very specific last night when I instructed you to leave them alone!"

"He's a vamp! And he's got that poor guy in his thrall!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Xander is too stubborn to ever fall for that cheap gypsy magick." He stormed over to her. "You are only alive because Giles means a lot to Xander, but if you ever even look at my boy the wrong way, I'll snap your neck. I haven't killed a human in a long time, but only because I didn't encounter any in Hell, but anyone or anything that endangers Xander's life will be dealt with. I don't give a shit what species it is!"

"She will not be bothering you again." Giles assured him, looking at Faith. "If I must I will contact the Council. The intentional harm of a human is a punishable crime. The attempted murder of one is a capital offense. They do not take that lightly."

"Thank you. Now I assume you have questions. We can talk in the study. I'd rather get this portion over with."

"Yes, thank you." He followed Angel into the next room and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"At the beginning if you please."

Angel sighed heavily. "Willow's spell worked and my soul was returned. I was a little disoriented at the time. I saw Xander fall into the vortex. Unfortunately my hand wasn't enough to close it."

"Your hand?" Giles glanced down at the vampire's two hands.

"Yes, Xander cut it off as an offering, but it wasn't enough. Vampire physiology causes our bodies to regrow limbs or mend itself. Spike suffered a broken spine but it was able to mend and he can walk again." He flexed his left hand. "This took over seven months to grow back."

"Quite quick thinking on his part."

Angel smiled. "Yes it was. But it wasn't enough. I knew it needed my blood. Buffy wanted to find you to find another way to close it, but we didn't have time. So, I jumped in. Needless to say I wasn't very happy to be in Hell. I don't know how Xander survived those first few days. He had a massive wound in his stomach. He'd been completely run through with a sword. I had no supplies but I did the best I could."

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"At the time I did it for Buffy."

"Yes, of course." Giles nodded.

Angel took a deep unneeded breath before he continued. "Like I said I wasn't happy to be there. And of course neither was Xander. I took out a lot of my frustration on that boy. I treated him like dirt. Actually I treated the dirt better than I treated him. It wasn't until the third month that I got the wakeup call. That was the night I witnessed you die. I heard a commotion and followed it thinking he was being attacked. I'd never seen anyone fight like that. It was like he was possessed. He simply wouldn't go down. He was covered in blood and still he tried to protect all of you. But there were just too many demons."

"That must have been awful."

"It was. He just screamed for hours holding Willow's body. He gathered you four together and that's when I noticed that Buffy wasn't there."

"Buffy?"

"Hell plays on your fears. I didn't figure it out until months later, but it does. Xander's biggest fear has always been losing all of you."

Giles looked offended. "But not Buffy?"

He ignored the question. "I noticed she wasn't there and I was relieved. I made a comment and he attacked me. That's when I found out what happened that day."

"I'm not following you."

"The day I went to Hell. I thought a vampire had attacked the boy and that's how he got there."

"But Buffy told us Angelus killed him."

"I'm not surprised given the fact that she was the one who thrust the sword through Xander and pushed him in."

Giles stood up. "Now see here."

"Sit down!" He shouted. "In his rage at my relief he started screaming out everything. He had lied to her and not told her about Willow attempting the spell. He didn't think it would work. Willow had received severe trauma to the head. She should never have tried to resoul me in that condition. It could've killed her. He wasn't willing to risk Buffy stalling for an 'if'. When I got my soul back he tried to help. He did the right thing and she condemned him for it. And all I did was extol her virtues to him. The one time he had said something negative about her I almost strangled him to death."

Giles' eyes turned dark with anger.

"I was a complete jerk, but once I realized that there were no vampires left in the house, that it was only the three of us there, things started snapping into place. I tried my best to make amends for my behavior but he had fallen into a horrible depression. He didn't speak, barely ate and he was dead inside. Then the visits started."

"Visits?"

"You were all haunting me." Angel explained, noticing the look of almost pleasure on the Watcher's face. "I didn't know it at the time but you were haunting him too. He wasn't talking to me or anyone so I didn't connect it. You were all whispering our deepest fears, his inadequacies and my desire for human blood. You wanted me to kill him and him to kill himself. Then I lost my soul."

All the color drained from Giles' face. "You _lost_ it?"

"Well not in the normal sense. It was my deepest fear. I was still there but trapped and Angelus was in full control of the body."

"_With_ Xander?"

"I'd like to say he was unharmed, but I can't. I'm not going into detail because frankly it's none of your business. He was in control for over a month and while he wasn't a nice guy, the two of them managed to bond. Angelus had admired the boy for being the only one of your group who ever stood up to him. That night in the hospital Xander earned the demon's respect."

"There are hospitals in Hell?"

Angel was confused. "No. When Buffy was sick with the flu. Didn't he ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Angel leaned back in his chair and prepared for a very long conversation.

* * *

Several hours later, Giles was returning to the mansion on Crawford Street with two large paper bags of McDonalds' food. With the sun still high in the sky and Xander in bed with a chest wound, he had volunteered to go and get the young man something to eat as well as the captured Slayer. Angel seemed to sense that the Watcher needed some alone time to process the information he had learned.

His mind was still spinning from everything the vampire had told him and the things he had deliberately left out. He still wasn't ready to believe that his Buffy had stabbed Xander and sentenced him to Hell. While he was aware of her volatile temper, Xander was Buffy's friend. And of course, there was the fact that Hell played on a person's fears. It could simply be that after being exposed to that for such a long time Xander simply believed the whispers.

He was holding strong to that theory though it wouldn't change Angel's mind. He believed Xander _period_. That was another problem. The relationship between them was going to come as quite an unexpected shock to Buffy as well as Cordelia. Both girls held on to their lost loves with a vengeance. He wasn't sure how well they would take to the idea that those lost lovers were now completely devoted to each other.

He had seen the emotion in Angel's eyes when he re-dressed the wound and the casual way both he and Xander touched each other and communicated. It was clear to see that they were both completely committed to one another. The depth of feeling in Xander's eyes when he talked to Giles about Angel and Angelus was very plain. Which lead to the third problem.

Angelus wasn't gone nor locked away. While Angel's soul had been bound to Xander through the strange spell tattooed on Xander's chest, they still switched places randomly. Angel had been very quick to explain that he felt that Angelus would not be harming humans. The demon's devotion to the young man was just as deep as Angel's and they had discussed it at length before returning. Both felt secure in their belief that Angelus would keep true to the vow he made to Xander. However he was very quick to add that Angelus would protect his mate from any and all threats, be they human or not. It was only Angel's insistence last night that saved Faith from being killed after the attack.

The last important matter was this Keystone they possessed. The two had spent over a century gathering what sparse information there was to be found there regarding it. Xander had become very proficient in magick and learned how to wield the stone and tap into the power it held. Giles had been amazed that not only had he used it to open the portal that brought them home, but was able to scan Giles with it to assure himself that the man was indeed not a realistic apparition and that they were indeed finally home.

Willow was going to be in for a shock that she was no longer their powerful magick user. Xander radiated power though he did admit he didn't feel comfortable with it. Giles wasn't sure how their group would react to all these new developments. Buffy was going to be a problem. She would not like that her Angel was no longer hers. And both Buffy and Willow were going have to adjust to the fact that Xander was no longer their weak-link. Both of the girls had always enjoyed their alpha status in the group. They normally called the shots and expected the boy to fall in line. They were definitely not going to take well to a Xander that not only knew who he was and was very capable, but had a mate that would stand up for him to anyone. Giles had no illusions that Angel would take on any one who challenged Xander's abilities, including Buffy.

He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the meeting this evening when the others came. He may need reinforcements.

* * *

Buffy was getting pissed. She'd been after Willow all day to agree to do the soul restoration spell as soon as they got out of school, actually she had wanted to leave the school to start on it immediately. But she agreed to wait since Angelus was trapped inside the mansion during the day. However Willow refused, citing that they needed to check with Giles before proceeding. Oz had agreed with her.

She didn't understand what was wrong with her best friend. Didn't Willow want to see her happy? She had spent all summer in agony over losing Angel and now she had him back, well part of him. She didn't think she was asking too much for Willow do this for her. They had found Giles missing from the Library but a note said he just stepped out and would be returning soon. She couldn't wait any longer. It was already after three.

Yet Willow insisted on waiting for him before she agreed to do anything. It was so frustrating and selfish. Willow had Xander back and she didn't seem very concerned about Buffy's lost love. Not even playing on the witch's feeling about leaving Xander alone with Angelus seemed to change her mind. She simply stated that he seemed capable of handling the vampire – which ever one it was.

That made no sense to Buffy. No matter how long they were in Hell there was no way Xander could fend off Angelus. She could barely do it. Something was very wrong with that picture. Why hadn't the vampire killed him? How had he survived a sword through his stomach? How could he fight like that? And the most important question, why was Angel acting like this?

* * *

Cordelia adjusted the crossbow in her hand and knocked on the door. Xander might have an alliance with Angelus but she didn't trust the bastard in the least. That hadn't stopped her from coming over right after school though to make sure her boyfriend was all right.

The door opened slowly and the son of bitch just stood there looking at her, like he was trying to figure out who she was. "Cordelia." He finally said, not very put off by the weapon. "Come on in."

She cautiously entered, looking around. "Where's Xander?" She demanded.

"He's in bed. And you're not getting anywhere near him with that."

Her eyes went wide. "This is for you!"

"I'm Angel and I won't hurt you as long as you don't threaten me or Xander. We had enough of that last night. And I think one crossbow bolt in the chest is his limit today."

She raised the weapon and aimed it quickly. "What the hell did you do?" She screamed and was stunned when the weapon was ripped from her hand and tossed across the room before she could even react.

"It was Faith. She broke in and shot him."

Tears began to flow down her face. "Is he okay?"

Angel moved quickly and pulled the crying girl to him. "Shh, he's going to ok. He's had worse. He's resting. I'm sure, he'd love to see you." He began to lead her further inside, whispering reassuring words, which oddly enough made her feel better. She was no longer afraid of the vampire, but only because her need to see Xander had now outweighed her fear.

* * *

Faith was getting tired of being chained to the wall and left to be a vampire snack. Yeah, sure she made a little mistake by accidentally shooting Xander, but she had been trying for the vamp. Didn't anyone realize that these things happen when rescuing humans? Hell, the guy had been trying to kill her at the time!

* * *

Cordelia sat outside in the garden in the fading sunlight. She couldn't believe it. In twenty-fours her world had been turned upside down. A few hours ago she was ecstatic to find that Xander wasn't really dead and he'd been brought back to her. Then she almost lost him to a gung-ho Slayer, who seemed too stupid to know a vamp from a human. And now she had been dumped. Though it was the best break-up she had ever had.

Xander had explained everything to her and they cried for hours, holding each other. She wanted to hate him for hurting her. She wanted to curse him for falling for someone else – a guy someone else – a guy vampire someone else – a guy vampire that he used to hate someone else, but she couldn't. He had thought she was dead. He had buried her body and grieved for her for years. How could she hate him?

It still hurt to see the way Angel fussed about making sure he wasn't hurting and reopening the wound. She could see the love in his eyes when he looked and touched her now ex-boyfriend, who was looking back at him the same way. The two men joked easily with each and sometimes cried when remembering difficult things they'd experienced, especially when talking about how she and the others had haunted both of them. She had felt like an intruder during some of it and that only added to the experience. It made her feel almost privileged to bear witness to something so painful and private.

Finding out Angelus was still in the picture had almost made her run looking for the crossbow, but they explained that while they both had changed and grown that he had as well. She still didn't know how she felt about that, but after seeing the murderous psycho fussing over the temperature of a bowl of soup for Xander she was willing to hold off on shoving a stake in his chest. She was angry but she wasn't a fool. It still hurt though.

_

* * *

__It was about time_, Buffy thought as Giles' car pulled into the driveway of Angel's mansion. She had waited most of the afternoon with Willow and Oz for him to return. He had insisted that she come with him and not head over on her own. She had been pissed when he told them he had spent most of the day with Angel, getting detailed accounts of Hell and confirming that the vampire was indeed her Angel. But that didn't make sense. How could he be Angel and not want to speak to her last night?

Getting out of the foreign piece of junk Giles called a car, she noticed her mother's Jeep in the driveway. "What's my mother doing here?"

"Rupert asked me to be here. And given your behavior last night I think I need to be." Her mother's face was firm.

Buffy cringed. She had thrown a major fit when she finally got home last night over the way Angel treated her. Her mother wasn't very happy that Angel had 'wormed' his way out of hell. She followed the group quietly as they approached the front door.

"Come in." Angel slid to one side as he allowed them entry.

"Angel." She smiled as she looked at him with a coy smile and was shocked by the look of indifference on his face. Before she could say anything, her mother was pulling on her arm.

Hearing several gasps, she turned around to see Faith chained to the wall. "What the hell?"

"She attacked us last night." Her boyfriend told them. "Shot Xan with a crossbow. Giles will be taking her with him tonight."

Buffy was livid. "You attacked Angel? You bitch! What did I tell you?" She stormed over to the Slayer, ready to attack.

"Buffy! Sit down!" Giles shouted, using his Ripper voice, which told her to do what he said. Now. "She will be dealt with."

Joyce looked shocked and confused. "She shot Xander? But he's—"

Giles turned and glared at Buffy. "Dear Lord, did you not inform your mother that Xander is alive?"

She stuttered out. "I thought I did."

"No, you most certainly did not! All I heard you ranting about was Angel's return and his poor attitude toward you." Her mother's tone left little doubt of her annoyance.

"I always was last on her list." A new voice said from the stairs.

Everyone turned to see Xander standing there. He was wearing only the same green leather pants as last night. Buffy took a moment to look at the changes. His skin was well tanned and very muscular. His hair was a lot longer and wavy as it fell to almost his shoulders. He definitely looked like he could take care of himself by the confident way he moved, like a predator.

Joyce moved quickly to hug him, but he backed up and looked at Angel, who told him, "I believe she's Buffy's mother."

"He doesn't remember me?"

Giles stepped in. "They were trapped in that dimension for a very long time, Joyce. He barely recognized us last night."

"Oh." She looked upset. "Well, I'm Joyce Summers." She said awkwardly.

"Hello Miss Joyce. I remember you, but I just forgot what everyone looked like." He held out his hand and shook hers.

"Should you be out of bed young man?" Giles asked, looking at the bandaged wound.

Angel nodded to him. "It's healing well." He assured them, but his eyes were trained on the young man's movement as he made his way to an empty chair. "A few years ago we found that one of the powers of the stone is rapid healing abilities. It certainly comes it handy."

"What is this?" Oz asked, looking into the handmade cage. "Looks like a cross between a rat and meerkat."

"That's Huey. He's been with us since we got there. He's pretty friendly, but he likes to steal shiny things." Xander told him.

"That would explain the big fake diamond." Oz nodded. "Well, it beats Giles' dead cat."

"That was not my cat." The librarian told him. "It was Buffy's. I was merely…Oh why do I bother?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. No one wanted to breech the subject they were all curious about. How to ask them about Hell. Willow finally broke first and blurted out. "So, a tattoo? Why did you get a tattoo? And what does the weird symbol mean?"

Xander burst out laughing. "It's not a tattoo. Well, it is in the sense that it was tattooed on me. It's a soul binding spell. This way Angel can be happy and he won't lose his soul."

"Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes. "That's great! How did you find it?"

"Long, long story." Xander told her.

"But why put it on you—"

"Like the pants." Oz cut Buffy's next question off. Between his werewolf senses and his ability to see the obvious, he wasn't ready for the screaming yet. "Leather looks good on you. Why green?"

"They're not leather. It's demon skin. Dae'wan demons are very durable. It's light and breathable in the heat of the day and still keeps us warm at night."

"Eww." Buffy looked disgusted. "You're wearing the skin of a dead demon?"

"Xander makes all our clothes." Angel gestured to the pair he was wearing, which were a much deeper green, almost appearing black when not in the light.

Giles began to polish his glasses. "The climate was quite extreme there from what Angel has told me."

"Yep, the only place where you can get frostbite _on_ your sunburn in the same day."

"Why don't we order a pizza?" Oz suggested. "I don't think they have much food here."

"Great." Xander smiled at him. "I'm still a little leery of the microwave."

Buffy laughed. "How could you forget how to use a microwave?"

"You spend over a century without electricity and you'd forget a few things too." He shot back harshly.

She was a little taken back but his tone, which made her angry. Xander had never spoken to her like that before when she said something about him. He normally made a joke and laughed. She didn't like this new Xander. She turned her focus on the reason why she was here. "So, Angel. You must be so glad to be home."

"We've only been back a few days. It was a huge decision. We discussed it for almost two years."

"You waited two years to come home? Why would you even wait a minute?"

Angel glared at her. "It took over a century for Xander to learn the magicks of how to use the stone. We weren't about to jump into a portal that we weren't sure was stable."

She nodded. "I wouldn't trust it either."

"Xander, you know magick?" Willow was suddenly excited. "Can you levitate a pencil?"

He just nodded. "I learned a lot, then had to unlearn it."

"Unlearn it?"

Angel explained. "The demons that I traded the information for weren't very trustworthy. There weren't any good witches in Hell. The magicks were dark and powerful. Thankfully he had already understood the basics of magick from the books he borrowed from the library when he first met Buffy. He was able to apply that to the magicks he was using to figure out how not to lose himself to the power."

"That's very wise." Giles approved.

"So, what can you do?" Willow asked immediately, pleased to have someone to do spells with. "How much power do you have?"

His eyes turned completely black. "I could blow up this house if I wanted to."

"Damn, that's _a lot_ of power." Oz stated uneasy. He could feel it come off Xander in waves and his wolf was screaming to run.

The brown returned to his eyes. "I don't like magick. I only use it when we have no other choice. Magick is dangerous and unpredictable. I'd rather rely on my strength and intelligence to get by."

"Good thing you had Angel with you then." Buffy laughed.

"Xander is quite capable of defending himself." The vampire's tone was stern and cold. "His fighting skills rival that of any Slayer's. I wouldn't want to try to take him on when he's had a bad day."

The blonde wasn't sure what was going on. These two hated each other with a fiery passion and now they were complimenting one another. Sure, they might have had shared experiences and had to learn to get along, but she was the love of his life. Why was he being so cold?

Willow stopped her train of thought by bringing up a new topic. "You missed the first few weeks of school, but I'm sure Giles can come up with a good reason. We're going to have to think of something to tell your parents about your sudden reappearance." Willow bit her lip. "We didn't tell them anything when you left."

"He will not be going back there!" Angel announced hotly. "This is his home."

That seemed to be the breaking point for the blonde. "What do you mean? He has to go back to his parents! He can't stay here!"

"My home _is_ with Angel." Xander's eyes challenged her. "I'm not leaving my mate!"

Both Giles and Oz shared a look. They were both calculating how fast they could get to the door before Mount Buffy blew.

"Mate? What the hell do you mean by mate?" She jumped out of her seat, taking on a fighting stance.

Angel took a step toward her. "He means we're mated."

"But you love me! You've always loved me! How could you cheat on me? With _him_!"

"There's nothing wrong with him! And I was in Hell for a long time. Did you honestly believe I would hang on to the memory of us after I found out what you did to him?"

She pale slightly, but thought faster. "What _I_ did? He was the one who lied! If I had known about the spell Willow was doing I would've stalled and neither of you would have been in there!"

The vampire was unmoved by her words. "Willow should never have attempted that spell. It was too dangerous and she was injured. There were too many variables for Xander to have any certainty of success. And when in doubt, you save the world. He hated me and with good reason, but he still tried to save me by cutting off my hand and offering the token to the vortex. He never shoved me into it!"

"You jumped!" She shouted. "I didn't push you. I begged you not to!"

"No, but you pushed him!"

She shook her head. "A vamp snuck up on us. I dusted him, but it was too late."

Giles regarded Buffy coolly. "Your note said very clearly that it was Angelus that killed Xander and threw him into Hell."

"I was upset. Angel was gone and I wasn't thinking clearly. It all happened so fast. I just couldn't be sure who had done it. God, why is everyone attacking me? I had to watch my lover die and it was too much. I had to leave. Doesn't anyone understand?"

"You left?" Angel demanded. "You left the Hellmouth unguarded? Are you crazy?"

"I couldn't deal, ok? You were gone! I lost everything!"

"No!" He countered. "You lost me! You still had your home, your mother, your friends, your familiar surroundings! Xander lost everything!" He shouted. "And you can try to lie your way out of this but I can tell the difference and I think Oz can too."

The werewolf nodded. "I can practically smell the lie."

"No!" She was cornered and everyone was looking at her with rage in their eyes. She couldn't deal with this. She didn't want to think about her lover with someone else. She certainly didn't want to think about him with Xander! God, why didn't anyone understand? She started to the door but was grabbed by the arm.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Her mother asked. The anger flashing in her eyes.

"I can't. Don't you understand? He was supposed to come back to me. _To me! _And after everything I went through, he's with him! It's not fair!"

"It's called life!" She shouted. "You're seventeen and you've been dumped. Did you actually think it couldn't happen to you? Well, you better get used to it because if you continue to be this immature and selfish it will continue to happen until you grow the hell up!"

"I should've never come back!" She screamed, ripping her arm free from the grip.

"Buffy!" Her mother warned before she could get to the door. "I'm thinking very clearly right now and I will tell you that this time if you run away, I don't care if you come back! You have shown little remorse for the suffering you caused Rupert and myself. You showed _no_ remorse over the suffering you caused your best friend by attempting to kill him!"

"I-I didn't. It was a vamp! And no one cares that he lied to me because he wanted me to kill Angel!"

"He saved the world." Angel told her.

"How can you say that? I could've saved you. I would've stalled."

"Is that all you can think about?" Her mother asked. "My God, this boy has literally been to Hell because of you and you're still worried about yourself."

Buffy turned stunned eyes to her mother. "I can't believe this. Why can't you see what I'm going through? I spent the whole summer in misery."

Joyce's lips pressed into a thin line. "You weren't the only one! And you chose to leave."

"And I shouldn't have come back!"

"Buffy, I'm not about to go through that hell all over again because you want to act like a spoiled little brat. I'm sick to death of hearing you rant about how unfair life has been to you. It's not been kind of any of them either and they're not whining or running away."

"How can you say that? Why don't you even try to see my side?"

"Because you don't bother to look at anyone else's!" She shot back.

"I need to get out of here." Buffy took off out the door, not looking back.

Joyce collapsed into a chair, all the energy completely drained from the argument. Giles went to her immediately. "We'll go and find her." He said in a calm voice. "I'm sure given time…"

"Don't." Joyce shook her head. "I'm tired of it. I will not let her continue to do this to me anymore. I meant what I said. If she leaves again there will be no more forgive and forget. I'm ready for the tough love." A tear spilled from her eye. "No matter how much it hurts."

"Yes." Giles knew exactly what she was feeling as it was mirrored in his own heart. He loved Buffy and always would but he didn't like her or the way she had treated the others. "I think we should all be getting home now. I will be requiring some assistance with Faith."

Everyone agreed to call it a night and Oz and Angel proceeded to drag the now unconscious Slayer out to Giles' car. He would contact the Council in the morning for advisement on what to do from there. Placing her body in the trunk of the car with her hands bound tightly, Oz began to close it, but her foot shot out and knocked him back. Quickly she pulled herself out and was running away.

"Oh dear." The Watcher groaned. "We must find her."

* * *

Faith ran as fast as she could, trying to get to her motel room to pack her stuff. She couldn't believe her streak of bad luck. First getting called as a Slayer then watching her Watcher die when she couldn't fight Kakistos and now the Council was going to be after her too. Didn't they understand it was an honest mistake? She was trying to protect that guy from the vamp, though after seeing everything she had today she thought that maybe it was the vamp that was stuck in Xander's thrall.

Either way, she needed to get gone. Throwing open the door, she grabbed her discarded clothes and shoved them into her bag quickly. The pounding on the door was echoed in her chest. How had they found her? She hadn't told any of them where she was staying. It didn't matter, she wasn't answering that door when there was a bathroom window to shimmy out of.

A cloven fist suddenly punched through the thin wooden door. "Faith!" A voice growled out. "You can run but you can't hide."

"That's where the headstart comes in handy." She muttered and grabbed the bag, leaving the rest on the floor. She wasted no time climbing out the window. Now she just needed to find a way to escape before he found her.

The group followed Oz, who was sniffing the air trying to detect their runaway Slayer #2. He had tracked her scent to a motel and judging by the discarded wood that used to be the door and state of the room, she was in trouble. Angel had sensed the presence of a very old vampire nearby and they were frantic. Finally they saw her running down a darkened alleyway and into an abandoned building.

"Faith, you need to stop this." Giles told her as they entered, cautiously.

The Slayer looked panicked. "No."

"We can help you." Willow told her.

"No." Faith seemed to whimper looking around the warehouse.

Everyone's eyes suddenly fell on the numerous dead bodies that littered the floor. "Oh dear."

"This is his place. He drove me here."

"Who?"

"Kakistos." She whispered as if afraid his name would somehow summon him. "We have to get out of here!"

"What did he do to you?"

"It's what I did to him. He killed her!"

"Your Watcher?" Giles guessed. "He killed your Watcher?"

"They don't have a word for what he did to her!" She shouted, already starting to shake. "I have to get out of here!"

The lights suddenly came on. "I wouldn't count on that." A black man came into the room, vamped out. "He's not happy with you, Faith."

Angel moved quickly, grabbing the stunned Slayer and getting her in a choke hold. "This one's mine!"

Willow screamed when she suddenly found herself caught in the same position being held by Xander, who was aiming his crossbow at Oz and Giles. What the hell was going on?

The two vampires stared at each other. "Angelus. We were under the impression that you were still in Hell."

He just chuckled darkly. "What can I say? I got bored. I wanted to come back and exact my revenge against the bitch that sent me there."

"The Slayer?"

"Killed her. But they just keep coming." He looked at the struggling Faith with disgust. "But at least they taste good."

"And you expect me to believe that you have a human helping you?" He looked at Xander.

"He's my consort." Angelus explained and the boy tilted his neck to show the clear and recent bite mark.

"Why haven't you turned him?" A new voice asked, stepping into view, an ugly vampire with cloven feet and hands. He sneered at the young man. "Filthy humans."

"I wanted to fully corrupt his soul first. He'll make such a vicious beast when I'm through." Angelus smiled with evil malice. "This Slayer attacked me. She's mine to kill."

"I think not. I found her first. We have old business to settle."

The black vampire looked bored. "Yes, please let him get on with it. There's a reason these vengeance crusades are out of style. It's the modern vampire who sees the big picture."

"And I guess you're looking at it? Who the hell are you?" Angelus mocked him.

The vampire adjusted his suit. "Mr. Trick. Current associate of my short-sighted friend here." He gave a nod to Kakistos. "The way I see it, Sunnydale's got potential. I mean, admittedly, it's not a haven for the brothers, you know, strictly the Caucasian Persuasion here in the Dale. But, you know, you just gotta stand up and salute their death rate. I ran a statistical analysis, and hello darkness. It makes... D.C. look... like Mayberry, and ain't nobody saying boo about it. We could fit right in here. Have us some fun." He smiled. "This town, this very street, is wired for fiber optics. See, we jack in a T-3 and we have the whole world at our fingertips."

"Our?" Angelus asked.

Trick shared a look with his partner. "Always room for one more ambitious vampire with a vision. What I'm saying is, we stay local—where the humans are jumpin' and the cotton is high—but we live global. I mean, you know, you get the hankering for the blood of a fifteen-year-old Filipina, and I'm on the 'Net and she's here the next day, express air."

"I like it." He agreed, ignoring the shouting of the others protestations and outrage.

Kakistos seemed to have lost his patience during the exchange. "I want the blood of the Slayer!"

"Fine." Angelus gave in and threw Faith to a corner away from him. "Now!" He pulled out his knife and attacked.

Xander let go of Willow and shot Trick in the chest with the crossbow. The vamp looked outraged at the deception.

"Oh fu—" He exploded into a shower of dust.

Angel was busy with the other as Faith watched cowering from her corner. Oz and Willow worked together on one of the minions and Giles pulled a stake from his jacket, charging at the last one. Faith just sat there, terrified. The memories were swirling in her head from when he forced her to witness what he did to her Watcher. He was too strong and unstoppable. They were all going to die horribly. Then she looked up at the vamp and human fighting him. She couldn't believe the way the two of them moved. One guarded while the other attacked, their bodies seemed an extension of each other.

Angel had power and strength as he fought, but Xander was only human and he had better moves than she did. And she was a Slayer! A Slayer who was hiding in the corner while someone else was fighting her battle! Slowly she rose to her feet as their enemy knocked Angel into a wooden beam so hard he broke it and fell to the floor. Xander parried the next attack with his knife and jabbed at the thick armored skin of the ancient vampire.

Faith looked at the broken beam and raced over to it. She hefted it up over her shoulder, and while Kakistos was busy with Xander, she thrust the beam through his back and completely impaled him. The older vampire looked at the beam in disbelief for a second before exploding into ashes. Angel walked over and gave her a nod of approval and began to check Xander for injuries as everyone finally finished with their attackers.

"Nice job." Xander told her.

"You too." She looked at the pile as ashes satisfied. "Doesn't slaying just make you all hungry and horny?" Her lustful eyes raked down the young man's hard body.

Angel took a step to block Xander from her view. "_I'll_ take care of that for him."

She threw up her hands in surrender. "No prob. I'm five by five. Lots of guys at the motel willing to help me out."

Xander looked at Giles. "She's staying at a motel?"

The Watcher looked confused. "She just arrived in town in a few days ago."

The vampire shared a look with Xander, who spoke. "You can stay at the mansion until Giles finds a place for you."

Faith was shocked. "I tried to kill you yesterday and now you want to offer me a room?"

Xander just gave her smile. "I was you. A long time ago. My motto was vampires were bad. And I still think that, but I learned that to every rule there's always an exception. Angel's that exception. He's a good guy and Gelus isn't so bad once you get passed all the 'I'm going to rip your heart out if you don't start listening' stuff. So as long as you don't try to come after us, you can stay. But if you do, _we will kill you_." His eyes told her he wasn't joking.

Faith just shivered under that glare and nodded her agreement. She didn't like the roach-infested motel and was running out of money to pay for it. As they all started out of the warehouse, she muttered. "A Slayer living with a vamp. That's pretty weird."

"Any one up for pizza?" Oz asked, throwing his arm around Willow.

* * *

Seeing the light on in the living room, Giles knocked at the front door. He was dreading this but he needed to prepare himself for the worst. When he saw Joyce's red, blotchy face answer the door, he knew she was gone again. He offered no words as he just embraced her, feeling the wetness seeping from his eyes as well.

Though this time he vowed not to let the hurt overwhelm him and rule his life. And he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that Joyce didn't either. They had both lost a daughter tonight and perhaps one day she would come home, but they weren't going to sit around mourning for her until she did. They were going to move on and learn to live their lives and find some type of happiness. He almost laughed. If Xander and Angel could find that in Hell then surely the two of them could as well.

* * *

Spike stomped around the room he was staying in. He couldn't believe she had dumped him. And for a Chaos demon! Those things were disgusting, all slime and antlers. Who did she think she was, telling him that he had gone soft? That he wasn't demon enough for her after he had sided with the Slayer. He had only done that to save her life and considering that the world wasn't currently in Hell, the Slayer must have beaten his Sire.

Well, he was done with Drusilla and her fickle ways. He was William the Bloody and he was more than demon enough. And he was going to prove it. He was heading back to Sunnydale and kill that bitch Buffy! This was all her fault anyway.

* * *

Buffy walked down the dark streets with her satchel. The next bus wasn't leaving for LA until tomorrow morning so she needed to find somewhere to go tonight. She had thought about the rundown motel Faith was staying at, but it seemed way too skanky for her to sleep in. She was going to do things differently this time. She was going to live a normal life.

No more false friends that stab her in the back. No more wasting all her free time slaying ugly, dangerous and slimy things. No more lying, cheating boyfriends. She was going to finally have the life she deserved. Then they'd all be sorry.

* * *

Cordelia sat at an empty table in the Bronze. Her friends had all called it a night and had gone home. She just didn't feel like leaving. Her parents had gone away on another impromptu vacation and the house was empty. Her life was empty.

"You look down. Want some company?" A girl asked, taking one of the empty seats.

"Sure." Cordy shrugged. She didn't know who this girl was and hadn't seen her at school. "Nice necklace."

The girl nodded. "This old thing? It was a present from my dad, kind of a good luck charm." She took it off and handed it to her. "Here. You look like you need the luck more than me."

Never one to turn down jewelry, Cordy took it and clasped it around her neck.

"I'm Anya. And you are?"

"Cordelia Chase."

"So, guy trouble?"

She nodded, thinking about it all again. "The worst."

"Can I just say... _Men_?"

Cordy nodded. "I second that."

"To throw you away, he must be an idiot. I mean, apart from being without class, the guy's obviously blind. Deserves whatever he gets."

She shrugged. "I'm not even thinking about him. I am passed it. I am living my life now. Angel can have him."

"Still, I mean... Don't you kinda wish..."

"I don't wish. I act. Starting now, Xander Harris is gonna get a bellyful of just how over him I am. I'm moving on to guys with cars."

"But don't you want to see that he pays for hurting you? Don't you just wish…"

Cordelia sighed. "He did hurt me, but I can't blame him. I'd move on to someone else if I thought he was dead too. This isn't his fault. It's all Buffy's fault. Had she done her job none of this would have happened. I swear! I wish Buffy Summers knew what it was like to get stuck in a Hell dimension with an insane psychotic vampire!"

Anya smiled and went into her demonic form. "Done." And disappeared.

Cordelia looked across the table. "Hey? Where did you go?" She checked underneath. "Weird girl. But I got a cool new necklace."

* * *

Buffy looked around the cave she was standing in. What the hell? The place was freezing. She didn't know what had happened. One minute she was walking down the street and the next she was in _a cave?_ Were there even caves in Sunnydale? And why was it so cold?

"Poor little thing." A female voice sang out. "All alone after Daddy left you for his Kitten."

She spun around to find Drusilla standing there staring at her, blocking the way out. "Oh shit." She attacked but her stake was in her bag. She looked around for something to stake the crazy vampire with, but there was nothing there.

"Little Slayer not so tough without her little dolls to help her." Drusilla grabbed her by the throat. "It's a shame. You might have been fun to play with." She dropped her fangs. "But I'm hungry."

Buffy screamed as the vampire's fangs dug into her neck.

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue:

_From the Journal of Rupert Giles June 16 1999_

_It was a lovely ceremony. Willow gave a fine motivational speech as the Valedictorian. Even if she did make us all sit through it a hundred times before she finally perfected it. All in all it was a wonderful graduation. My children are growing up so quickly. Willow decided not to go to Oxford and will be attending Sunnydale University in the Fall with Oz and Cordelia. _

_It was good to see Cordelia come back into the fold. It had taken her a few months to get over all the changes, but Devon has helped her tremendously and they seem to be getting along quite nicely. She and Xander have remained very close friends. It was definitely easier for her not to see him in school everyday, though Willow was disappointed in his decision not to go back to High School. Considering his true age I can't say I blame him. He studied hard to get his GED, though he and Angel seemed to live comfortably without any income. Neither of them will let me in on their financial secrets, though they did put up the investment money for the Magic Store I'm buying. _

_It's been eight months and still no word from Buffy, but I have begun the process of moving on with my life. Faith has turned out to be a great Slayer. While wild at first, she has toned down a lot living with Joyce. Both of them gave the other something they were desperately missing. And my library again rings with the sounds of laughter though more of the research sessions seemed to be occurring at the mansion these days due to Faith not attending school. She has begun to study to also get her equivalency certificate during the day with Xander's help. _

_The Mayor had certainly been shocked by the spell the young man had cast that left him vulnerable to germs. Of course, we all thought it was very ironic that the one thing that scared the man was what did him in. The first and only case of Ebola virus in Sunnydale history. Things have been very quiet here for the last few weeks, though with the ever annoying blonde running around I scarcely dare say that. Spike's appearance a few months ago was a bit of a surprise. He had definitely been surprised when he attacked Faith only to be beaten back by Angel._

_The vampire certainly shocked me by not dusting his childe on sight, but instead offering to house him. Angelus does keep him in line though and he seems to be adjusting to life here. I had my doubts until Angel revealed that Spike had suffered a terrible beating after not obeying the rules of 'no attacking his mate'. Xander proved to him that 'Happy Meals' can and do fight back and Spike was still a bloody mess for a few days after. While he still complains about the humiliation of drinking bagged blood, he hasn't tried to feed off the population. Again neither of the couple will reveal their secrets to keeping the hyper vampire in line. I have my suspicions that lead me to believe that Spike is happy being here and being useful, however reluctant his help may be. He definitely enjoys the verbal sparring he engages in with Xander and the flirting he does with Faith. He seems to respect Oz and is very fond of Willow. Cordelia scares him even if he won't admit it. But she is quite formidable. _

_The mystery of the keystone is still largely a mystery. I have spent a great deal of time researching but still found no reference to it. The notes Angel accumulated do suggest it is truly powerful and it is kept under lock and key unless needed. The last time it was used was to help Oz in his efforts to control the beast within him, which is still ongoing. There have been only a few times when he was not able to control the change so he prefers to still stay locked up during the full moon cycles until he can be sure. _

_I have turned in my resignation at Sunnydale High and will not be returning now that I am part of the bustling world of commerce. It will be quite a dramatic change for me. I've already hired my first employee. Cordelia Chase. Who would have ever thought of Ms. Chase as a working girl? Certainly not I, but after her family went bankrupt, she needed the income. At first she was quite depressed and embarrassed by the downfall, but with everyone's support she realized that she was more than simply another rich girl and there was no shame in applying for a grant. _

_It seems so strange to me sometimes to think that what brought me across the pond is gone, but I have found a family here and am blessed with so many children. One of whom delights in teasing me about the fact that he's actually much older than myself. But in many ways Xander will always be a teenager. I can only hope that wherever Buffy is she has found what she was looking for as well._

_**The End**_

* * *

Author's Note: Well we've reached the end of our journey, hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you all for reviewing.

I have several Xangel/Angel stories finished that I was thinking of posting, but they're much longer. Would there be an interest? Let me know.

If there is, look for something the first of the week. Thanks again, Tym


End file.
